Two Magnaes in Love
by WookieInspired
Summary: Tonight, he decided, would be the start of his plan to woo Kim Ryeowook. He hoped Ryeowook was ready for him, because he had no intention of giving up until he had his little hyung's heart. Let the games begin. Main pair: Kyuwook
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: A fictional story using the members of Super Junior in whatever ways my crazy imagination decides. No ownership whatsoever.

**Two Magnaes in Love  
>By WookieInspired<strong>

**Chapter One**

* * *

><p>He could swear that every muscle in his body was sore. With much huffing and groaning, Ryeowook managed to peel his jacket off before collapsing onto the bed. Face down in the pillow he let out a tired but relieved sigh as his body released all of the tension it had been holding. The exhilaration of the concert was still coursing through his body, but he was simply too tired to bask in the afterglow. A part of him wanted to go to sleep, but another part him (his obsessive neat freak side) was urging him to go take a shower.<p>

After a few more minutes of acting like a puddle, his obsessive need to be clean won out. With another groan, he forced his protesting muscles to work and got up off the bed. Giving one last forlorn look at the now rumpled sheets on his bed, he began the process of undressing.

His boxers were just about to slip down his waist when his hotel door crashed open with a sudden bang.

Ryeowook did the only thing he could do - he screamed like a little girl and made a dive for his bed.

Unfortunately, his sneakers decided that it was a good day to be an obstruction and proceeded to trip him. Even more unfortunately, his boxers slipped down of their own accord to reveal his ah… rump.

"Ryeowook why aren't you down celebrating with the oth-"Kyuhyun's words trailed off as his unbelieving eyes took in the delectable… cough… unexpected sight before him.

Ten seconds later he was rolling on the floor laughing uncontrollably. After all, who wouldn't laugh after seeing shy and modest Ryeowook faced down on the floor, rump fully in the air, with shoes and clothes strewn all about him?

"It's not funny!" Ryeowook screamed. With a harsh yank, he pulled his traitorous boxers back up and struggled to push himself off the floor.

"Ahh, thanks for the sight Ryeowook! It made this day even better!" Kyuhyun gasped out between breaths.

With a sniff, Ryeowook pulled himself off the floor and calmly (hastily) pulled the covers off the bed to cover himself.

After wiping away a few tears, Kyuhyun let his gaze rest on the frumpled form known as Kim Ryeowook. After many years spent getting to know him, Kyuhyun still thought that Ryeowook's most endearing trait was his innate shyness. Opposite to himself, Ryeowook was modest and quaint where he was brash and impatient. At first, he was sure that their personalities would clash, and surely the fact that Ryeowook had briefly resented him for the lost of his magnae status worsened matters. As it turned out however, out of all the members of Super Junior, it is Ryeowook that Kyuhyun is most comfortable with.

Opposites, as the saying goes, attract.

Ryeowook's humble and sincere personality played a large part in making him relax around the smallest member of Super Junior. Not a total stranger to the spotlight, he had quickly tired of the false facades and feelings that people in the entertainment world adopted.

Ryeowook was a breath of fresh air in a polluted crowd.

It helped also that Ryeowook had the uncanny ability to draw out sides of him he hadn't known he was capable of having. Feelings like protectiveness or worry had been limited to his family, but they now extended to a person named Kim Ryeowook.

Being the last one to join Super Junior, he knew that there would be moments where he would be left out of jokes or secrets that the other members had previously shared. Yet, what he hadn't expected was an eternal magnae with soulful eyes ready to fill him in. Even thinking on it now, Kyuhyun couldn't stop the soft smile from showing on his face.

That was new too.

Before Super Junior, he had been pretty much introverted. Yet, he could now acknowledge that joining Super Junior had helped lessen his reclusive tendencies and uncovered the devious, witty and yes, even caring person underneath.

Whether it was Ryeowook's shyness that provoked his protective side or his natural effervescent happiness that elicited smiles out of him, simply being near Ryeowook was enough to make him want to act like Heechul. And you know that's saying something.

The smile on Kyuhyun's face grew in response to his thoughts.

Seeing the smile, Ryeowook automatically responded with a smile of his own that only made the one on Kyuhyun's face grow wider if possible.

Blushing, Ryeowook averted his eyes and cleared his throat.

"I was just about to take a shower, so if there isn't anything that you need, I'll see you tomorrow." With that said Ryeowook made to beat a hasty retreat to his bathroom, blankets and all.

Kyuhyun could barely keep in the laughter as he watched Ryeowook run – no, more like shuffle madly towards the bathroom since his range of motion was restricted by the blanket. Remembering the reason why he had come to Ryeowook's room, he made a grab for a corner of the blanket.

"Not so fast Ryeowook! I came up here with every intention of dragging you down to the party with me. We're holding it in the hotel lobby downstairs, and since you missed the last one, I am definitely not letting you miss this one." Kyuhyun stated in a teasing voice that did nothing to hide the amusement he felt.

Twirling around, Ryeowook gave Kyuhyun a glare (something he needed to work on) and crossed his arms for good measure.

"I really don't feel like partying, Kyuhyun-ah. I just want to take a shower and go to bed. My body is aching all over and the last thing I want to do is get drunk and have to deal with a hangover tomorrow."

Kyuhyun let out a chuckle at the adorableness of Ryeowook's stance. Even though he knew Ryeowook was tired and frustrated, the only word that could describe how he looked was cranky – just like a little child.

Hands down, Ryeowook was the cutest member of Super Junior – in his opinion anyway.

Now Kyuhyun realized that such thoughts weren't exactly normal seeing as Ryeowook was a guy… a very effeminate guy and he was also a guy… a very masculine guy thank you very much, but gender specifics didn't seem to matter when it came to Ryeowook.

Any girl would be jealous of Ryeowook's flawless skin. Add high cheek bones and eyes as easy to read as a book, and you have yourself a veritable angel.

Simply put, Ryeowook was beautiful. It didn't matter that he was boy; there was just no other way to describe him.

He had been attracted to Ryeowook's personality from the very beginning, but now, he found himself attracted to Ryeowook physically as well. To be honest, he had been attracted to Ryeowook the moment he had laid his eyes on him in the meeting room all those years ago where it was announced that he would be joining Super Junior. Clear as crystal, he could remember the pout Ryeowook had directed at him, before he had had graciously clapped along with the rest of the members.

Even back then, that pout had stunned him.

The attraction increased ten folds once he heard Ryeowook sing. Needless to say, there wasn't anything that Kyuhyun didn't like about Ryeowook.

"Come on Ryeowook! Even Henry and Zhoumi are at the party and they have a 6 o'clock flight back to China tomorrow. You don't want to miss saying goodbye to them do you? How about I promise to take care of you tonight and make sure you don't drink too much?" Kyuhyun offered.

Giving a winning smile, he clasped his hands together in begging fashion and shot Ryeowook an imploring look. Kyuhyun knew Ryeowook would no longer be able to refuse him. Ryeowook could never refuse him anything for long, which made Kyuhyun feel all the more devious and happy.

Ryeowook couldn't stop the giggle at seeing Kyuhyun begging like a little puppy to be played with. Looking at his supposed 'dongsaeng', Ryeowook knew he had already caved to Kyuhyun's request.

Though nicknamed the evil magnae, Ryeowook knew Kyuhyun was a very deep and complicated person. Kyuhyun's perceptiveness made him seem years older than his true age, and somewhat explained his interactions with the other Super Junior members.

Ryeowook often times cursed that same perceptiveness as equally as he admired it. He cursed it, because he could never hide what he was thinking or feeling from Kyuhyun, but he admired it, because it was that same perceptiveness that Kyuhyun used to take care of him.

Oftentimes people would remark that Kyuhyun didn't treat his hyungs well. For example, Kyuhyun never cooked for the hyungs. It was true more often than not that Ryeowook cooked for all the members of Super Junior including Kyuhyun, but it was equally true that Kyuhyun often stayed behind to help him clean up. Ryeowook knew that Kyuhyun did indeed respect his hyungs but just liked to show it in his own way.

Being around Kyuhyun made him feel like a mother hen at times (mostly when the situation involved a prank). Yet even more so, being around Kyuhyun also gave him a peculiar feeling of familiarity and comfort.

He felt like he had known Kyuhyun all his life. It was amazing how fast one could grow close to a person.

Remembering back, his first impression of Kyuhyun was clouded by feelings of jealously at both the lost of his magnae status as well as Kyuhyun's height. All Ryeowook could think was – not another one! He had already felt like a midget next to Siwon, and here came Kyuhyun practically a head taller than him and his dongsaeng to boot!

Life wasn't fair at times.

Yet, funnily enough, it was Kyuhyun's height that helped to endear him to Ryeowook permanently.

Still uncomfortable with the fame that being a member of Super Junior brought, Ryeowook always made sure to be near someone he knew during events. With his height, Kyuhyun was the first person Ryeowook saw whenever he walked into a room, and so gradually, Kyuhyun became the person he sat near, walked closed to, and stood next to. It was a perfect setting for a bond to gradually form and strengthen.

Lately however, Ryeowook began realizing that Kyuhyun's height wasn't the only reason that his eyes strayed to the magnae's form. Without knowledge of how it began, Ryeowook realized that he unconsciously searched for Kyuhyun's form automatically whenever they were to be in the same room.

No matter if it was three people in the room or four hundred, until he saw Kyuhyun, something in him was not satisfied. The first time he realized this had been during the group's many appearances on Sukira Radio.

He had trudged into the broadcasting room right behind Sungmin, casually talking to him about the latest phones that had just come out. Everyone was getting settled into the seats, and just as he was about to settle in next to Sungmin, he felt unsettled. He began to look around in hopes of finding a reason for his uneasiness, but found nothing. He faintly heard Sungmin asking him what was wrong, but that faded away as his eyes landed on Kyuhyun's form walking through the doorway.

Just like that, the feelings of discontent disappeared.

When had he become so attached?

The moment had unsettled him enough that something must have shown on his face as Sungmin worriedly pulled him down into a chair and asked if he was okay. Before he could respond, the sound of rustling clothes and the squeak of a chair registered through his brain and then the sound of Kyuhyun's voice asking him if he was okay fell on his ears.

Turning to look at his dongsaeng's face, Ryeowook couldn't help but remember how warm he felt to see the clear concern etched into those beautiful eyes. He responded with the typical 'I'm fine' and received a nod and a quirk of lips in return.

And really, Ryeowook thought, everything was fine after that because Kyuhyun was next to him and that was all that mattered.

Shaking his head in rueful embarrassment, Ryeowook shook himself from his memories and returned his gaze to Kyuhyun's form.

Ryeowook could only sigh in defeat.

There was no point in denying it now. He was in love with the evil magnae of Super Junior and he couldn't get it in himself to mind.

"Alright. I'll go, but you better keep your promise, Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook threatened. He was rewarded with a beaming smile that caused butterflies to erupt in his stomach.

"You won't regret it Wookie! I'll make sure you have fun tonight." Kyuhyun said with a strange glint in his eye.

Cursing internally, Ryeowook turned around quickly to head for the bathroom all the while hoping that Kyuhyun hadn't seen the blush heating his cheeks. Darn hormones!

This time, he made it to his bathroom without further delay and shut (and locked) the door quickly. Leaning against the closed door, Ryeowook closed his eyes and took in deep calming breaths.

Hearing the water turn on, Kyuhyun finally let the laughs he had been holding in free. His quick eyes had seen the blush that had stained Ryeowook's precious cheeks red and had felt very pleased with his self for being the reason behind it. Dropping himself onto Ryeowook's bed, he settled himself to wait for Ryeowook to finish. Grabbing Ryeowook's pillow, he buried his face into its softness and lightly breathed in the scent that lingered on it.

Letting out a groan, he realized that he was in deep. This wasn't simple attraction anymore and nor did he think it was a phase. He found himself thinking more and more about Ryeowook with each passing day without any real reason to justify it other than that he missed the little magnae more than he should.

A brief flash of Ryeowook's cute rump flickered through his mind, and nothing could stop the pleased chuckle that escaped his mouth. Yes, he was definitely attracted to Ryeowook physically. If the blush was anything to go by, Ryeowook was attracted to him as well. The thought pleased him to no end.

Turning his gaze up to the white ceiling, he mulled over what he should do next now that he had firmly established that he liked Ryeowook.

What do you do when you like another person? Ask them out on a date of course. But in this situation, such a thing would be highly impractical seeing as they were both so busy that they sometimes didn't even have time to sleep.

So what could he do?

The only chances he got to spend with Ryeowook were during scheduled appearances or during recording sessions. Dating wasn't exactly possible during those times.

Or was it? Already, he could feel a plan forming in his mind.

If time with his precious hyung was so hard to come by, he would have to make the most of the time they did spend together. He'd have to be sneaky, but that just made things all the more fun.

Tonight, he decided, would be the start of his plan to woo Kim Ryeowook. He hoped Ryeowook was ready for him, because he had no intention of giving up until he had his little hyung's heart.

Let the games begin.

* * *

><p>AN: I love Kyuwook so much that I had to write something about them even though I haven't written in over five years. This is purely for enjoyment and not to be taken seriously. I hope to incorporate actual SJ events, but put a Kyuwook spin on them of course. Thank you for reading.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: A fictional story using the members of Super Junior in whatever ways my crazy imagination decides. No ownership whatsoever. 

**Chapter Two**

* * *

><p>Putting one leg out of the shower, Ryeowook reached for one of the hotel towels hanging on the rack. Tightly wrapping it around himself, he carefully stepped the rest of the way out of the shower and slipped on his slippers.<p>

Walking towards the vanity, he stared at his reflection in the partially fogged mirror. Seeing that he still had remnants of the eye liner he had worn for the concert on his eyes, he grabbed a tissue to wipe the rest off. Grabbing a comb, he quickly ran it through his hair a few times before bending down to gather his clothes and exit the bathroom.

Just as he went to open the door, he paused as he realized that Kyuhyun could still be out there. Kyuhyun wouldn't have waited, right? Looking down at his half clothed body, Ryeowook blushed red as a tomato as he realized that if Kyuhyun was indeed out there, he'd be half naked in front of the magnae … again.

Pressing his ear to the door, he tried to listen for any sounds that would indicate the magnae was still here. Hearing nothing, Ryeowook let out a relieved breathe. Kyuhyun had probably returned to his room or even went down to the party first. Nodding his head in agreement to his reasoning, he unlocked the bathroom door and stepped out.

Looking up, he nearly screamed when his own brown eyes connected with another set.

Okay, so he did scream … and jump … and nearly drop his towel – nearly.

"What are you still doing here?" Ryeowook yelled, while frantically re-securing his towel around his waist.

The person the question was directed towards was too busy laughing to get in answer in edgewise.

"Yah! Stop laughing and get moving! I need to change, and I am definitely not changing in front of you."

Laughter subsiding, Kyuhyun wiped away a few tears before settling his gaze on the other magnae's wet form. Ryeowook was way too adorable.

"I wanted to go down with you since I promised that I would take care of you tonight. That's why I'm waiting here. As for not changing in front of me, why not? You have no problem doing it around the other members," Kyuhyun stated.

"That was different! I was half clothed then! More importantly, I had underwear on," Ryeowook responded.

"Ahh, I see. But even then, what does it matter? We're both guys right?" The evil magnae asked with smirk.

Ryeowook blushed crimson in both embarrassment and anger. "Well it matters to me! So, if you could please step outside, while I change clothes I would be eternally grateful," Ryeowook retorted.

"Alright, alright. Geeze, I was just teasing you. I'll step outside and when you're ready just come outside. I'll be waiting," Kyuhyun responded with a mischievous grin.

"Oh, and don't forget to lock the door or I might barge in and see something I like" Kyuhyun stated before leaving the room.

He left a gaping Ryeowook who looked ready to have an apocalyptic fit. "Choi Kyuhyun! Aissh!"

Fuming, Ryeowook quickly hurried to lock the door. "Yah, how can that man be so impish even at that age?"

Striding towards his luggage, he quickly pulled out his favored striped sweatshirt and a pair of dark black jeans. Putting them on quickly, he then grabbed his favorite white watch, his black sneakers, and quickly put in his favorite silver earrings before deeming his ensemble complete.

Looking at himself in the full length mirror, he was satisfied that he looked presentable, and more importantly, his face was no longer red with embarrassment. "That Kyuhyun, I'm his hyung and yet he teases me like he's my hyung."

Reaching for the door knob, he was just about to exit his room when the previous conversation with Kyuhyun ran through his mind. "Wait, what did he mean 'I might see something I like?" Determined to question Kyuhyun about his previous comment, Ryeowook pulled the door open, but as he went to walk out, he hit a wall of flesh instead. Letting out a squeak of surprise, his eyes once again connected with a familiar set.

"Kyuhyun? You've been waiting here this whole time?" Ryeowook asked, his previous thoughts slipping from his mind.

"Of course. Are you finally ready?" he answered.

"What do you mean finally? It only took me ten minutes to get dressed!"

"You must be losing track of time Ryeowook, I feel like I've been waiting here for days."

Ryeowook gave a smirking Kyuhyun a disbelieving look before rolling his eyes. "Just to remind you Kyuhyun-ah, it was you who wanted me to come to the party tonight. Hmm, if you're going to be like this, maybe I should just go back to bed?" Ryeowook teased, enjoying immensely the panicked look that crossed the other's face. Ha, take that Choi Kyuhyun! You're not the only one who can tease!

Kyuhyun's expression immediately turned apologetic at Ryeowook's answer. "Ah, I was just kidding! Really, I want you to come and have some fun. Plus, I would never mind waiting for you Ryeowook." And just like that, control returned back to Kyuhyun's hands.

Flustered, Ryeowook shot the magnae a surprised look. To see a gentle but serious look in the younger magnae's eyes directed at him made Ryeowook feel happier than when he had first sang on stage.

It was amazing what kind of power Kyuhyun had over him. With just one look, he felt like a teenaged school girl with her first crush.

"Ahh, thank you Kyuhyun," Ryeowook answered with slight hesitancy. He still wasn't sure what exactly Kyuhyun would even say such a thing. After all, Kyuhyun couldn't like him, right? It was one thing for him to like Kyuhyun, but as far as he knew, Kyuhyun liked girls. Yet, he couldn't deny that this moment and those words held an undercurrent of feelings.

It was just too confusing. Was it just, because he had realized his own feelings and so, was reading too much in Kyuhyun's gestures? Giving up, Ryeowook promised that he would think about it later.

"Should we go down to the party now?" Ryeowook asked, trying to release the tension that appeared in the air.

Giving an amused smile at Ryeowook's confused expression, Kyuhyun responded eagerly. "Yes, let's go. After all, they've been waiting as long as me. They probably think we've fallen asleep or something!" With that, Kyuhyun ran ahead laughing with an irate Ryeowook following.

"Yah, what did you say Kyuhyun? I only took ten minutes! Yah, did you hear me! Kyuhyun!"

And like that, the moment was broken and the two could be seen running through the hotel hallways like little children.

It was to this scene, that the other members of Super Junior were treated as the two magnaes came barreling through the doors to the room they had rented.

"Geeze, what were you guys doing upstairs? We sent Kyuhyun to get you an hour ago, and you're just now getting here?" Leeteuk asked Ryeowook.

Ryeowook coughed in embarrassment, but before he could respond, Kyuhyun opened his mouth.

"It was Ryeowook's fault. He took forever getting ready!" Kyuhyun shouted in glee.

The other members laughed in response, and immediately noticeable was Kangin. It was a running joke between the members of Ryeowook's concern over his appearance after Kangin had shared his finding that Ryeowook liked to keep his makeup on even on informal outings.

"Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook shouted.

Laughing the evil magnae only smiled wider at seeing Ryeowook's embarrassment.

An arm appeared over Ryeowook' shoulder, and turning, he realized that it was Harry.

"Finally! I was being teased all night until you came, hyung." Harry exclaimed with a full on pout.

Anger immediately forgotten, Ryeowook gave the newest member a sweet smile before reaching up to pinch the younger's cheek. "Well I'm glad to be of service then."

To Ryeowook, Henry was like a long lost little brother he couldn't help but dote upon. It seemed like Henry felt the same way, because there wasn't a day that went by without Henry barging into his rooms, asking about this or that.

Unfortunately, so focused on consoling Henry, Ryeowook completely missed the glare Kyuhyun was currently shooting at them.

The moment Henry had slung his arm around Ryeowook's shoulder, Kyuhyun saw red. He had noticed how close the two were, and though it gave him some comfort to know that Ryeowook had only brotherly feelings towards the Canadian boy, it didn't make him any less jealous.

With every hug, laugh, pinch, or smiles the two shared, Kyuhyun grew a little bit more irate. Grumbling, he half heartedly tried to think up a reasonable way to explain why grabbing Ryeowook away from Henry and screaming "mine!" would be okay. Frowning when he couldn't think of one, Kyuhyun decided instead that he should focus more on his plan for tonight than what Henry was doing.

Although, he could always spend some time later thinking of pranks to play on Henry. Covering his mouth with his hand, Kyuhyun tried to hide the evil smirk that came to his face.

Ah, but enough of that. Phase one of his plan needed to be set in motion.

Sliding over to stand near Leeteuk, he gave the leader an innocent smile, which Leeteuk only returned with a suspicious look.

"Hyung, what do you think about playing a game?"

"A game?" Leeteuk answered with confusion. "What kind of game?"

"I was thinking limbo," Kyuhyun replied with a wide smile.

"Huh! Not a bad idea Kyuhyun. I'll go tell the others and see if the hotel staff can help us set it up." With that said, Leeteuk walked over to Kangin to tell him of the plan, leaving a satisfied Kyuhyun behind.

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>AN: So I got the idea after seeing SJM on a TV show doing limbo. The one I saw had major Henwook moments, but of course, for the story I'll be adding in a Kyuwook twist. By the way, I do not hate Henry (I adore him actually) but instead, love the idea of a jealous Kyuhyun.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: A fictional story using the members of Super Junior in whatever ways my crazy imagination decides. No ownership whatsoever. 

**Chapter Three**

* * *

><p>There was nothing funnier than seeing a group of grown men play limbo. It was even funnier when half of said grown men were drunk on champagne.<p>

Excited shouts and shrieks echoed through the hallways as the members of Super Junior enjoyed their childish game. The hotel staff had been kind of enough to lend two ladders and a pole long enough to be used as the limbo stick. What proceeded could only be described as chaos.

Currently, Zhou mi was up.

At the five feet mark, it looked like no one would have trouble passing as both Zhou mi and Siwon passed under the stick with relative ease. Then, it was Sungmin's turn.

Unfortunately, Sungmin has had just a little too much to drink. What resulted was the epic scene of Sungmin walking face first into the pole.

Ryeowook, who had refused to imbibe any alcohol, had looked on in both shock and horror as his normally graceful Hyung injured himself playing a harmless game of limbo. The others were laughing hysterically, caught up in their alcohol high.

He went to rush towards Sungmin-hyung to make sure that he was okay but was beaten by an even more worried Eunhyuk.

"Sungmin-hyung! Hey, are you okay?" Eunhyunk exclaimed, propping the drunken man up. Sungmin, who had fallen to the floor after hitting the pole, gave Eunhyunk a cheesy smile. Ryeowook, who had kneeled down next to Eunhyuk, shook his head in exasperated amusement after seeing that Sungmin was not injured, only delirious.

Looking up, he realized that the pole was nothing more than Styrofoam, which couldn't have hurt that much to walk into. He realized that Sungmin falling must have been caused more by his drunkenness rather than his unfortunate face plant with the limbo stick.

"Maybe you should take him up to his room, Eunhyuk-hyung. I don't think he's coherent enough to do anything else tonight" Ryeowook commented to Eunhyuk, who nodded his head in agreement.

"I was thinking the same thing. This idiot. He knows he is a lightweight but he challenged Yesung to a drinking contest anyway." Ryeowook couldn't help but notice the fond tone in Eunhyuk's voice. Covering his mouth with his hand, he tried to hide his smile.

It was no secret that Eunhyuk had a soft spot for Sungmin. It was also no secret that Eunhyuk was oblivious to the secretive looks Sungmin would shoot at Eunhyuk when he wasn't looking. Those two were so hopeless in recognizing each other's feelings.

Watching Eunhyuk help Sungmin to stand, Ryeowook couldn't help but sigh in longing. What he wouldn't give for someone to care and love him as Eunhyuk obviously did for Sungmin. Placing his chin in his hands, he let himself sigh over the cuteness of his hyungs. Maybe he should help them get together?

Eyes lighting up, Ryeowook couldn't stop the giggles that escaped his mouth. He'd do anything for his hyungs, and that included becoming a match maker. Briefly, he wondered if locking them both in a closet would be taking things too far.

"Ryeowook!"

Snapped out of his thoughts, Ryeowook looked up at the sound of his name. Turning around, he realized that Kyuhyun was madly waving his hand, motioning him over towards the limbo set-up. Letting thoughts of match making slide from his mind, he quickly trotted over to join in on the fun that had continued whilst he had been checking up on Sungmin.

"Hey! Is Sungmin-hyung okay? I figured he couldn't be too hurt seeing how the pole is made of Sytrofoam." Kyuhyun said the moment Ryeowook had come close enough.

Ryeowook nodded his head to show that everything was fine.

"Come on, it's your turn after Henry." Peering around Kyuhyun, Ryeowook eyes widened after seeing the level the pole was currently resting at. It looked like a majority of the members had already been eliminated, and were either chatting or just enjoying watching the game.

"Zhou mi is still in? But how? He's so tall!" Ryeowook exclaimed in childish wonder.

Kyuhyun let himself admire the carefree expression on the other's face before answering."I don't know myself. I gave up when the pole hit the second rung.

Putting his arm around the other's shoulder, he steered the shorter magnae towards the pole, all the while relishing having him close by.

Ryeowook, completely surprised by the gesture, could only follow along as Kyuhyun steered him towards the others. Internally, he was fighting with himself to keep the blush down. Ever since acknowledging his feelings for the other, gestures like these never failed to make him blush.

Mentally berating himself, Ryeowook forced himself to focus on the scene in front of him and not on the handsome man next to him. And no, he did not notice how warm the side his body that was pressed against Kyuhyun felt. Nor did he notice how wonderfully content he felt with Kyuhyun's arm around his shoulders.

Yes, he didn't notice any of these things.

Yes, he was in denial.

Kyuhyun, who had covertly been observing Ryeowook had immediately noticed the redness in the other's cheek. Smirking, he casually dropped his arm down to Ryeowook's waist and rested his hand on the other's hip.

His smirk widened when he saw those cheeks turn as red as a tomato. He felt the other's body tense up in shock but refused to move his hand. Forcing his self to look away from that adorable face, he focused on watching Henry try to limbo under the pole instead.

Immediately after Kyuhyun turned his head, Ryeowook shot a stare at Kyuhyun's face. Seeing that Kyuhyun wasn't even looking at him confirmed Ryeowook's belief that Kyuhyun had no idea of his actions effect, which made Ryeowook want to moan in misery.

His heart felt like it was trying to beat its way out of his chest and he was so tense he thought he might snap in half. How was he going to be able to handle being around Kyuhyun if a simple gesture like this succeeded in making him tenser than a student in the principal's office?

Ryeowook let out an "eep" when fingers found their way beneath his sweatshirt. Now, he was sure his face was as red as a tomato.

"Ryeowook? You okay?" Kyuhyun asked in a concerned tone, though internally he was smirking. It was so much fun teasing the other!

"Fine" Ryeowook squeaked out.

"Okay, then. It's your turn now!" Kyuhyun responded.

Realizing he finally had a reason to move away, Ryeowook quickly walked forward, easily dislodging the hand that had rested at his waist.

Letting out a breath of relief, he shot Henry a smile when the other started to cheer for him.

Easily, he skimmed his body under the pole. Being one of the shortest members had its advantages. The room erupted into cheers and Ryeowook graciously took the back slapping his Hyungs gave him. Turning around, he spotted Kyuhyun smiling at him and motioning him back over to his side.

Knowing that that wasn't such a good idea, Ryeowook pretended not to notice and instead, went to stand next to Henry.

"Hyung. Can you give me a quick massage before I go up again?" Henry asked innocently.

Giving the younger an indulgent smile, Ryeowook acquiesced and began playfully massaging Henry's shoulders. Using two hands, he lightly kneaded the others back, and then teasingly patted his behind before sending him off for his turn at the limbo.

Remembering how Henry had cheered for him, he moved to stand in front of the limbo set up. Catching Henry's eye, he began jumping up and down shouting "Henli, Henli, Henli." Not two seconds later, he was joined by Donghae.

When Henry succeeded in passing under the bar, Ryeowook ran forward to hug the other.

"That was great!" Ryeowook shouted.

Laughing, Henry returned the hug. "It was all because of your awesome massage!"

Before Ryeowook could respond, a hand grabbed his arm and pulled. Forcefully jerked out of Henry's embrace, Ryeowook struggled to regain his balance as his body spun involuntarily.

He let out an "oof" when his body impacted another's.

Looking up, Ryeowook's eyes widened in surprise. It was Kyuhyun. Opening his mouth to ask what in the world the other was thinking, he was cut short when he saw the anger in the other's eyes.

Even more confused now, he shot a look back at Henry only to see a devious smile on the other's face. Gaping now, Ryeowook wondered where Henry had learned such an expression. He looked like, well, a mini version of Heechul. Ryeowook shivered involuntarily.

"Ryeowook, would you mind helping me clean up?" Kyuhyun stated.

Confused, Ryeowook alternated between looking at Kyuhyun's angry face and Henry's devious one. Was it him, or were they fighting over him?

Blinking, Ryeowook shook his head at such an insensible thought. Why in the world would the two be fighting over him?

Focusing on Kyuhyun, Ryeowook realized Kyuhyun was still holding him. Bringing up both arms, he tried to push away from the other but succeeded in going nowhere. Kyuhyun's arms were like steel bands around his body.

"Sure, Kyuhyun. But, I can't do anything if you won't let me go!" Ryeowook stated in exasperation, all the while struggling futilely to separate himself from the other.

"No. You belong with me."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: A fictional story using the members of Super Junior in whatever ways my crazy imagination decides. No ownership whatsoever. 

**Chapter Four**

* * *

><p>Ryeowook blinked. And then he blinked again.<p>

What did Kyuhyun just say?

Heat crept into his cheeks. Kyuhyun couldn't have possibly have meant that the way Ryeowook was earnestly hoping he was, right? But the clear possessiveness of those words made Ryeowook's body tingle.

Kyuhyun was having his own troubles.

The words had come out of his mouth before he had even realized they had formed. Cursing, he tried to find a way out of the situation his words had created. It wasn't because he regretted his words. He only regretted the timing. He had meant to subtly seduce Ryeowook, not shout out blunt statements that made him sound like a domineering chauvinist.

Catching the dazed look on Ryeowook's face, Kyuhyun groaned in dismay. Ryeowook looked like he had seen a ghost.

Glaring at Henry who was still smiling deviously, Kyuhyun checked his desire to punish the little urchin. Though Ryeowook didn't have any romantic feelings towards Henry, Kyuhyun had noticed the reverse wasn't necessarily true.

He had caught the adoring looks Henry shot at Ryeowook. Henry spent more time with Ryeowook than with any other member in Super Junior. With Super Junior M an established and popular group now, Kyuhyun highly doubted it was because Henry was still unsure of himself. No, it was clear that Henry looked to Ryeowook as more than an older brother figure.

Henry made sure to be the one standing, walking, or sitting next to Ryeowook. It aggravated Kyuhyun to no end.

At some point, the brat must have realized his affection for Ryeowook for when Henry was Ryeowook, he had started rubbing it in Kyuhyun's face. Ryeowook, of course, was oblivious to it all. There was an unspoken agreement to keep it that way.

Tonight had been no different. Not for one moment did Kyuhyun think that Henry's request for a massage was for the limbo contest. How could he when the other had the nerve to shoot him a wink while receiving the massage from Ryeowook?

Henry should be glad that the only thing that was crumbled tonight was the beer can Kyuhyun had been holding at the time.

Glaring one last time at Henry, he steered Ryeowook away before Henry could open up his mouth and say anything else. Kyuhyun promised to himself that he would deal with Henry later.

By this time, the other members had slowly drifted from the room one by one. Only maybe five other members were left and they looked to be playing a card game.

"Can you let me go now?"

Blinking, Kyuhyun realized that he was still holding Ryeowook tightly against him. Looking down at Ryeowook's face, he saw that it was an interesting shade of red. Chuckling, he released the smaller boy and took a step back.

Already, his arms missed Ryeowook's body, so he crossed them in poor attempt to appease them.

Ryeowook took his time straightening his sweater that had ridden up when Kyuhyun had grabbed him. Reaching up, he smoothed his hair down then fidgeted with his earrings. Basically, he wanted to delay looking at Kyuhyun for as long as possible.

When he could delay no longer, he chanced a look up and was surprised to see Kyuhyun studying him intently.

Confused, Ryeowook reached up to touch his face thinking the problem lay there.

"Is there something on my face?"

Kyuhyun continued to stare, and Ryeowook felt his face begin to heat again. His eyes locked with Kyuhyun's, and it was then he spotted a flicker of longing in those brown depths. Strange, why would Kyuhyun's eyes hold such an emotion while looking at him?

"Kyuhyun?" Ryeowook questioned. His confusion turned to worry when the other boy continued to stand there silently.

The taller boy blinked, and Ryeowook noticed that the emotion he had seen in them before had disappeared.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about something."

Ryeowook nodded his head in easy agreement, not willing to push the issue even though his curiosity was touched.

Turning around, Ryeowook realized that most of the other members had gone. Left behind were empty cups, wrinkled streamers, and discarded plates. It was a mess.

"So, I guess you must have lost a bet and got stuck with cleaning?" Ryeowook asked.

Snorting, Kyuhyun shot Ryeowook a hurt look.

"Maybe I volunteered! I can be responsible, you know."

Ryeowook rolled his eyes. "I'll believe it when I see it."

"Ahh, Ryeowook. You wound me! Is this what you think of me?" Kyuhyun implored, slinging a casual arm over Ryeowook's shoulder.

Feeling mischievous, Ryeowook answered with an affirmative.

"Sure is. You're the lazy magnae who somehow teases all the hyungs and gets away with it! And somehow, I always end up bailing you out of all the trouble you get into. Just like tonight!"

Ryeowook shook his head to show his confusion. "I don't know how you do it, but I can never say no to you."

A look of surprise appeared on Kyuhyun's face.

"Really?" Kyuhyun spoke, delight coloring his voice.

"Yes, I-" Ryeowook's voice stopped working the moment he realized what the implications of his words were.

"Wait! I didn't mean it like that!"

Laughing, Kyuhyun grabbed a nearby plastic bag and handed it to Ryeowook.

"I'll have to keep that in mind. Hmm, I wonder what I should ask for next."

Looking warily at the other magnae, Ryeowook began gathering up the dirty cups and plates and dumping them into the plastic bag. Kyuhyun had grabbed his own plastic bag and was starting to clean as well.

Ryeowook couldn't believe the words that had come out of his mouth. What would possess him to say such things?

Kyuhyun, of course. No matter how absentminded he was when he had said those words, they dripped with the honest truth. It was a scary thought, only because Ryeowook felt like he was in danger of losing himself. If Kyuhyun asked him to stay with him forever, Ryeowook would do so without a thought to anything else.

Would he survive if Kyuhyun came up to him one day and told him he loved another? If he did survive, it would be without his heart. That belonged solely to Kyuhyun. The urge to confess was getting stronger every day.

But was he willing to endanger their friendship to ask for more?

Picking up another cup, Ryeowook realized his hand was shaking. Glancing over, Ryeowook took in the sight of Kyuhyun's bent form picking up stray streamers off the floor. His eyes followed the contour of Kyuhyun's broad shoulders down to the tapered waist. His eyes took in the long legs that were covered in simple khaki pants. He felt attraction flare in his body.

When Kyuhyun turned his face, Ryeowook felt his breath catch. He loved that face. He loved those intelligent eyes, that strong nose, and those soft lips. Could he live without seeing that face? Ryeowook didn't think so.

Turning away from Kyuhyun, he went back to cleaning.

Right now, as a member of Super Junior, there was no obstruction to being with Kyuhyun. But what about after? Ryeowook shook his head. He didn't want to think about it. All he could do was make the most of his time with Kyuhyun now.

It's enough to be his friend, Ryeowook thought to himself. Picking up another cup, Ryeowook placed it into the plastic bag. It has to be enough, Ryeowook repeated.

000

Finally, the two magnaes succeeded in picking up all the larger pieces of trash. They would leave the vacuuming to the hotel cleaning staff. Stacking the trash in the corner, the two stretched tiredly.

Yawning, Ryeowook slumped tiredly into a chair. Exhaustion from both the party and concert had finally kicked in. Looking over, he saw Kyuhyun in a similar state.

Feeling the gaze, Kyuhyun turned his head to look at Ryeowook.

"Ready for bed?" Kyuhyun asked lips quirked.

Even in his state of exhaustion, Ryeowook felt his body react to Kyuhyun's words.

"What?" Ryeowook squeaked out.

Smirking, Kyuhyun stood up and stalked over to Ryeowook.

With every step Kyuhyun took, Ryeowook felt his heart skip a beat. At this rate, his heart was going to fail on him.

Finally, Kyuhyun stood in front of Ryeowook.

"Well?"

Ryeowook moistened his dry lips. He missed the darkening of Kyuhyun's eyes because of the innocent action.

"What was the question again?"

Kyuhyun crouched down and Ryeowook suddenly found himself eye level with the other magnae.

"I asked," Kyuhyun breathed, leaning ever closer to Ryeowook's face, "if you were ready for bed."

Ryeowook could only stare. What was an appropriate answer? Sure am, Kyuhyun, as long as it's your bed! Wait, no! That's wrong.

Clearing his throat, Ryeowook tried to put some distance between them, but seeing as he was sitting in a chair with a high back, it was kind of hard.

"Yes?" The word was said as a question rather than an affirmation.

Staring a bit longer, Kyuhyun finally smiled and moved away. "Alright then, let's go."

Shakily, Ryeowook got up from the chair. It was a wonder he could stand at all. His legs felt like jelly. That darn Kyuhyun. Didn't he know the effect he had on him? Sighing, Ryeowook shook his head. What was he thinking? Of course Kyuhyun didn't. Isn't that why the situation was so hopeless? God, he really needed some sleep if he was having conversations with himself.

Taking a step forward, Ryeowook was surprised to feel his right leg shake before it buckled completely. He would have fallen if it hadn't been for the arms that caught him.

"Are you okay?" Kyuhyun exclaimed.

Hesitantly, Ryeowook put weight on his leg again and was relieved when no pain was felt. Looking up, he gave Kyuhyun a reassuring smile.

"I'm okay. It just buckled from under me. I must be more tired than I thought. I'm fine now."

Frowning, Kyuhyun stared doubtfully at Ryeowook's leg.

Suddenly, Kyuhyun turned around and crouched down.

Baffled, Ryeowook stared. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Get on, I'll carry you up."

Blushing, Ryeowook shook his head frantically.

"I'm fine! Honestly, I can walk."

"Get on, Ryeowook."

"But Kyuhyun!"

"Get on."

"Really, I'm fine. See, I'm standing -"

"Ryeowook get on or I'm carrying you bridal style to your room." Kyuhyun stated tone completely serious.

Mortified, Ryeowook shot Kyuhyun a panicked look. "You wouldn't dare."

Looking over his shoulder, Kyuhyun gave Ryeowook a challenging stare. "Wouldn't I?"

Hell yes he would. In fact, Kyuhyun hoped Ryeowook would continue to argue. That way, he could carry Ryeowook as he truly wanted to.

The sound of shuffling was heard before Kyuhyun felt Ryeowook settle onto his back. Smirking, Kyuhyun patiently waited for Ryeowook to place his arms around his neck.

Oh well, Kyuhyun thought. I'll just carry him bridal style next time.

Realizing that Kyuhyun was completely serious, Ryeowook gave in like he always did. At least Kyuhyun was facing away from him so he didn't see just how embarrassed he was.

He did his best to not think about what exactly he was doing. What was he doing? He was pressing his whole front body to Kyuhyun's body. That's what he was doing. How the hell was he going to survive through this?

Gingerly, he draped his arms loosely around Kyuhyun's shoulder before he pressed his upper body to Kyuhyun's back. Oh god.

"Umm… I'm ready?"

When Kyuhyun stood, Ryeowook automatically tightened his hold. Pressure on both his legs made him realize that Kyuhyun was touching his thighs. His heart was beating so loud Ryeowook wondered if Kyuhyun could hear it.

The ease in Kyuhyun's steps walked made Ryeowook wonder just how much the younger magnae had been working out. Wasn't he heavy? But Kyuhyun was showing no signs of strained breathing or discomfort.

The hell with it. Who knew when the next opportunity would come to be this close to Kyuhyun - to be carried by Kyuhyun, the love of his life. He was so tired of worrying. Letting out a yawn, he naturally laid his head down on Kyuhyun's broad shoulder. Kyuhyun's hair felt soft as silk as they brushed over his face. He could get used to do this.

Kyuhyun was enjoying himself immensely. He'd have to think of other reasonable excuses to convince Ryeowook to allow Kyuhyun to carry him. Concentrating, he could just make out the vanilla smell of the lotion the other used. He wondered if Ryeowook would notice if they just went to his room.

The elevator ride up was long with people getting on and off the elevator. Kyuhyun tried to stay focused on keeping still, because slowly but surely, he felt Ryeowook get limper and limper. The eternal magnae was so tired he was falling asleep.

Finally, the elevator stopped on the twenty-second floor. Getting off, Kyuhyun walked slowly towards Ryeowook's room. As he passed a hallway mirror, he stopped as he caught sight of Ryeowook's sleeping face. For a moment it mesmerized him. That's what I want to wake up to, Kyuhyun thought. Every morning for the rest of my life.

Making a decision, he breezed past Ryeowook's hotel door and went straight to his own.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: A fictional story using the members of Super Junior in whatever ways my crazy imagination decides. No ownership whatsoever 

**Chapter Five**

* * *

><p>Walking in, he turned on the bathroom light but left the rest of the room's lighting off. As gently as he could, he slipped Ryeowook onto the bed.<p>

Ryeowook let out a big sigh but stayed sleeping. He pulled off Ryeowook's sneakers then pulled the covers over the smaller boy's form. Stepping back, he let out a chuckle as he realized Ryeowook was barely visible under the fluffy comforter. Only the shock of auburn hair that reflected the light from the bathroom was visible.

The longer he stared, the more Kyuhyun questioned his sanity in bringing Ryeowook into his room. The sight of the little magnae's body in his bed, no matter that it was a hotel bed, made his heart beat unsteadily. Hadn't he said something about taking it slow? And yet, somehow Ryeowook was in his bed - fully clothed at least - but too close for Kyuhyun to resist temptation.

Well, he wasn't called the evil magnae for nothing. If an opportunity presented itself he'd take it. And the chance to sleep next to Ryeowook was not an opportunity Kyuhyun was about to pass up.

Maybe Ryeowook would flip out the next day, but tonight, his hyung was sleeping soundly in his bed so there would be no yelling tonight.

Convinced, Kyuhyun quickly divested himself of his outer jacket and shoes. Everything else would have to stay on. Sleeping next to Ryeowook was one thing. Sleeping next to him half clothed was a whole different story.

Picking up the covers, he gently eased himself down next to the Ryeowook's sleeping form.

Gently, he eased his arm under Ryeowook's head and then manipulated the others limp form until the little magnae's head was resting on his shoulder and their legs entwined intimately. Closing his eyes, Kyuhyun was determined to savor the moment. He was all too aware of the length of Ryeowook's body as it pressed against his own. The difference in their height was made all the more clear when he realized Ryeowook's feet barely touched his ankles. It made him smile.

Reaching up, he lightly brushed Ryeowook's bangs away from his eyes.

"Good night, Wookie." And, unable to resist, he pressed a light kiss to the other's temple. Closing his eyes, he let the sound of Ryeowook's breathing relax him. In seconds, he was sound of asleep.

The bathroom light continued to shine on the two figures in the bed, secure in each other's arms.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey guys. I'm sorry for not having updated more. Personal life has a way of doing the unexpected and if you want a more detailed explanation it's in my profile. I hope to update more frequently now that I've put myself back together. I hope this little teaser makes you smile. As always, thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: A fictional story using the members of Super Junior in whatever ways my crazy imagination decides. No ownership whatsoever

**Chapter Six**

* * *

><p>In his half awake mind, Ryeowook wondered why he was so warm. Stretching, he frowned further when he realized his legs were basically immobile, trapped between something. With his eyes still closed, he attempted to turn over but was again prevented from doing so by a steel band around his waist.<p>

What in the world? Opening his eyes, Ryeowook blearily took in the view of the hotel room. Blinking until his eyes came into focus, he blankly stared at the armchairs by the large windows. It was clearly morning as light was penetrating into the hotel room even though the heavy curtains had been drawn over the windows.

His eyes trailed over the black backpack on one of the armchairs, the huge black laptop on a coffee table, the blue jacket draped over another armchair, the - Ryeowook froze. Wait, what?

Snapping to alertness, Ryeowook tried to comprehend what he was seeing. Where was his red suitcase? Where was his compact, silver laptop? Hell, where was his favorite stuffed bunny that he remembered placing on one of those armchairs?

A soft sigh sounded in the room and Ryeowook froze like a scared mouse. He hadn't sighed so who in the world…? Oh god. His legs were immobile, because they were tangled with someone's else's. He couldn't turn over because there was an arm around his waist.

What does a person do when they wake up in a strange room, in a strange bed, and with a stranger sleeping in said bed? You freak out of course.

What in the world was he supposed to do? Should he try to get out of the bed and risk waking up the person behind him? But god knows who could be behind him. A serial killer? A crazed stalker? So then maybe he should just scream bloody murder. He certainly had the vocal capacity to do it.

The person behind him shifted again. Ryeowook felt himself go rigid in fear. He was too young to die!

The arm around his stomach tightened, and Ryeowook couldn't help but to whimper. Looking down, he noted the big forearm - much bigger than his willowy arms. There was no way he could defend himself in a physical fight.

God, then what the hell was he supposed to do? Wait until his kidnapper woke up to kill him?

The arm around his waist tightened, pulling him closer to the body behind. Ryeowook struggled to muffle his whimpers. When Ryeowook attempted to move away from the body behind him, the stranger reacted by turning towards him until he had both arms wrapped around Ryeowook. There was no escape.

The hell with it! If he couldn't fight, he'd wake up the whole damn neighborhood screaming for help. Opening his mouth, Ryeowook was ready to scream his lungs out when a glint of silver caught his eye. Looking down, Ryeowook realized that his kidnapper was wearing a very expensive Rolex watch.

He frowned in confusion. Did all criminals where expensive Rolex watches? Come to think of it, why in the world would his kidnapper sleep with him in a bed instead of doing the usual stuff. You know, asking for ransom money. Torturing him. Unless this was his kidnapper's idea of weird form of torture. Oh geeze, don't let his kidnapper be mentally unstable also!

Squinting, Ryeowook realized that this watch looked very familiar. On the rim of the watch, he could just make out an engraving - Evil Magnae.

What?

If that said what he thought it said, then that watch belonged to Kyuhyun. If that watch belonged to Kyuhyun, then the person/kidnapper sleeping behind him had to be none other than Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook's eyes widened in disbelief. No. But already he knew it to be true. Who else owned such a gigantic laptop?

Turning his head every so slightly, he took a peak at his supposed kidnapper. The first thing he saw was brown hair. Then came a familiar set of eyebrows. Turning around further, his eyes widened in disbelief as Kyuhyun's sleeping face came into view.

Well, there was no denying it now. Unless Kyuhyun had a twin stashed somewhere, his kidnapper was none other than the evil magnae of Super Junior.

What the hell. What the hell. And for good measure, what the hell!

That - that -that evil magnae.

Snorting, Ryeowook shook his head in dismay. He should have known this was Kyuhyun's doing. Who else would kidnap him? (A/N: I would!)

Ryeowook didn't know if he wanted to smack the idiot for making him think that he had been kidnapped by a backwoods chainsaw rapist or laugh his head off. Staring at the sleeping face, which even in sleep looked mischievous, he was hit with a brilliant idea. Let's see how Kyuhyun liked getting prank.

000

Knowing that Kyuhyun slept like a log, Ryeowook easily maneuvered his way out of Kyuhyun's arms and then the bed. And if he was blushing, no one was awake to see it.

As silently as he could, he searched his pockets for his phone. Finding it in the back pocket of his jeans he quickly dialed a familiar number.

A click sounded and groggy voice managed a weak hello.

"Hyung?" Ryeowook whispered.

The other end of the line went silent, and Ryeowook mentally pictured Sungmin looking at the phone strangely. He tried not to burst out laughing.

"Ryeowook? Why are you whispering? And do you know what time it is? I should be asleep!"

"Hyung! Please, there's no time for that! I need help!" Ryeowook continued, still whispering but putting an intonation of panic into his voice.

"What is it? What happened? Did Yesung get beat up again?" Sungmin asked, alarm in his voice. Clapping a hand over his mouth, Ryeowook tried his hardest not to laugh. Already, Ryeowook could hear rustling as Sungmin was presumably pulling some clothes on.

"No. Nothing like that. It's just, I want to play a trick on Kyuhyun!"

There was dead silence on the end of the phone. Even the rustling had stopped.

One - two - three: "WHAT! You woke me up for this!"

Wincing, Ryeowook hurriedly explained his reasons.

"Sshh, hyung! Don't be so loud. I want to play a trick on him because he played one on me last night. This morning, I woke up in Kyuhyun's room. At first, I thought I had been kidnapped by some serial rapist! I think the possible scenarios of where I was are going to haunt me forever. You have to help me get back at him, hyung!"

"Hmm. I don't know, Wookie. I need my rest!"

"Hyung! Help me out please. Plus, don't you want to get Kyuhyun back for hiding all of your stuffed animals last week." Ryeowook paused, knowing the reminder would immediately get Sungmin riled up. "He even took Mister Fluffy."

On the other end of the line, Ryeowook heard Sungmin literally growl out loud. Mister Fluffy was Sungmin's favorite pink, teddy bear. He let absolutely no one touch it. Needless to say, when Kyuhyun had taken it and hid it, Sungmin had gone on a rampage. Ryeowook knew this would seal Sungmin's agreement.

"Alright. What do you want me to do." Success. Smiling, Ryeowook relayed his plan to Sungmin in the next five minutes. Clicking his phone shut, he let himself sink down into one of the armchairs. Looking one last time at Kyuhyun's sleeping form, he let out a small smirk.

It's payback time.

000 

* * *

><p>AN: Bear with me! I'm writing three stories at once and they are all screaming for attention.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: A fictional story using the members of Super Junior in whatever ways my crazy imagination decides. No ownership whatsoever

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

><p>Because it wasn't for a concert, it was strange for Ryeowook to be affixing the hair extensions to his natural hair. Looking in the mirror, he was again hit by how feminine he looked. The pig tails certainly made a difference.<p>

He didn't know whether to be amused or disturbed by it. Rolling his eyes, he recalled all the comments he'd get every time he put on the hair extensions or the wigs in order to perform the girl group songs for a Super Junior concert - you're so adorable! Ryeona, we missed you! Are you sure you're a boy?

Shaking his head, Ryeowook smiled as he recalled the last comment. Siwon asked him that every time he was dressed up as a girl. He was starting to think that Siwon really did think he was a girl.

He tightened the white towel he had wrapped around his body - not around his waist. After all, he was pretending to be a girl. This time however, he wasn't taking any chances and had kept a pair of shorts on underneath the towel. It would be just like him to embarrass himself, while playing a prank on Kyuhyun.

Spritzing some water onto his self, he deemed himself ready to play the part of Kyuhyun's scandalous one night stand.

This was going to be fun.

000

At exactly eight o'clock, Ryeowook heard the pounding on Kyuhyun's door. Turning around, he quickly turned on the shower. Not a second later, he heard curses spill out of a very agitated Kyuhyun who had been startled awake by the pounding.

Pressing his ear to the door, Ryeowook could make out some rustling, which he assumed was Kyuhyun getting out of bed. The curses grew louder as Kyuhyun stomped his way to the door. Ryeowook could barely control his laughter. He could easily picture the unhappy frown on Kyuhyun's face as well as the bed rumpled clothes and hair that Kyuhyun always woke up with.

Cracking the bathroom door open slightly, he could just make out Kyuhyun's back. Even from behind, Ryeowook could read the annoyance and anger Kyuhyun was obviously feeling. The evil magnae was not very happy at being awoken. He watched Kyuhyun pull open the door angrily.

The pounding had never ceased during all this, therefore when Kyuhyun pulled the door open abruptly, it wasn't wood that connected with Sungmin's fist, but flesh.

The "SMACK" sound reverberated for a few seconds as both parties involved stood in momentary shock at what just happened. It was too much. The shocked look on Sungmin's face was priceless. Ryeowook clapped a hand over his mouth to stop the squeal of laughter that threatened to burst out of him.

Knowing how much Sungmin's punches hurt, he felt momentary sympathy for Kyuhyun's forehead, which had taken the brunt of the hit.

Kyuhyun cleared his throat, even angrier now. "Other than bodily injuring me, was there something you needed, hyung?" Kyuhyun bit out.

Kyuhyun was steaming. First, he had been startled awake by mad pounding on his door. Second, it was eight o'clock in the damn morning. Third, he had been ripped out of a very nice dreaming starring his favorite little hyung, Ryeowook. And now, he had large bump on his head courtesy of Sungmin's fist. Somebody needed to pay.

Phase one: the rumor - "Ah. Kyuhyun. I heard some startling news concerning you." Sungmin stated, clearing his throat in an attempt to keep his laughter from bursting out.

Kyuhyun gave his hyung a bland stare. "I have no clue what you are talking about. Are you sure it wasn't about Yesung?"

Sungmin shook his head quickly. "No. It was definitely concerning you, and I have to say, I hope it isn't true. The shame would be too great!" Sungmin's voice rose in pitch by the end of the sentence. He pointed a figure at Kyuhyun, waving it up and down at the other as if Kyuhyun was a seven year old who had been caught stealing cookies out of the cookie jar.

The bland stare remained. Kyuhyun was unimpressed by his Hyung's dramatics.

"I still have no clue what you are talking about."

Leaning in, Sungmin gifted Kyuhyun with a suspicious stare. Shielding his mouth, he whispered softly to Kyuhyun, giving off the vibe that the rumor was too scandalous to be spoken out loud.

"I heard you picked up a girl last night and that she hasn't left you're room, yet. There are even witnesses claiming they saw you and the girl!" Message sent, Sungmin leaned back. Visibly, he gave off a completely serious façade. He hid all signs of his amusement even though internally all he wanted to do was laugh. It wouldn't do for Kyuhyun to catch on to the prank.

He watched the expression change on Kyuhyun's face. God, what he wouldn't give for a camera right now.

Kyuhyun's face couldn't seem to decide whether to look horror stricken or flustered. There was no trace of that mischievous smirk or devious thinking face he was always sporting around his hyungs. For Sungmin, this made getting up at eight o'clock completely worth it.

"Who the hell said that! It isn't on the internet is it? God, Leeteuk-hyung hasn't heard it has he? Oh my god, I'm dead if my parents hear such a thing!" Kyuhyun yelled, hands waving up and down. His face was pale and he looked like he was about to have an anxiety attack.

Sungmin smirked. Kyuhyun had totally fallen for it.

He opened his mouth to speak, but a shout beat him to it. Ah, right on time – Phase two: Leeteuk-hyung.

"KYUHYUN! You brat! When I get my hands on you!" Sungmin was sure everyone in the whole damn hotel had heard Leeteuk's shout. Their leader looked like a bull that was chasing down a red flag. Walking down the hallway with his arms clenched by his sides, there was no doubting he was out for blood.

"Leeteuk-hyung! What are you doing here?" Kyuhyun exclaimed moving to step out into the hallway.

One push from Leeteuk and Kyuhyun was sent tumbling backwards.

"Kyuhyun!" Leeteuk shouted, too angry to say anything else.

Straightening up, Kyuhyun ran an agitated hand through his hair. "Okay, hold on! Just, hold on! Look, I have no clue what is going on. Sungmin-hyung wakes me up at eight o'clock in the morning, and tells me that someone has been spreading rumors about me. And now you're here yelling and making a fuss. You know it's not true, hyung! I would never do something like that!" Kyuhyun yelled.

But, Leeteuk wasn't even looking at Kyuhyun.

Phase three: Evidence. - His eyes were glued to a rumpled piece of clothing on the floor.

Irritated, Kyuhyun looked down to see what had caught the leader's attention.

What in the world…

"Is that a bra?" Sungmin squeaked out, finger pointing in emphasis.

If Leeteuk had looked scary before, he looked downright frightening now.

Kyuhyun, who had been looking at the hot pink piece of clothing in pure confusion, felt the heat of Leeteuk's stare immediately.

"It's not what it looks like! I don't even know how that got there! This is crazy!" Kyuhyun cried, hands held up in front of. He started backing away as if recognizing that he was in hitting distance.

Before Leeteuk could shout back, Sungmin squeaked again.

Phase four: Ryeona. - "Is somebody in the shower!"

All eyes turned towards the bathroom door, just now registering the sound of running water.

As if on cue, the shower turned off. The guys were transfixed - Kyuhyun with horror and confusion, Sungmin with anticipation and delight, and Leeteuk with mounting anger.

The bathroom door opened and out stepped a petite figure wrapped in a white towel. The face remained hidden as it was bent down, seemingly focused on fixing the towel around her waist.

The silence was broken by a - "You're dead!" before Leeteuk leapt on the unsuspecting Kyuhyun who had been standing still as a statue, faced blanched of color as some strange person walked out of his shower.

Phase five: Kyuhyun gets beat up by an angry Leeteuk - Hell broke loose as Leeteuk wrapped his hands around Kyuhyun's neck and was shaking him for all he was worth. All the while, he was shouting out recriminations and punishments -" You idiot how could you do this! When I get through with you, you'll never even look at a girl again! That's it, no more starcraft!"

Kyuhyun looked to be fighting for his life as he struggled to free himself from Leeteuk's strong grasp. "I didn't do it. Stop, I don't know who that is. Please, don't take away starcraft!"

Mission complete.

This went on for another five minutes until the fighting duo on the bed registered the sound of hysterical laughter.

Pausing, they both turned towards the sound and could only gape in disbelief at the sight that met their eyes.

Sungmin was rolling around the floor, clutching his stomach. His face was completely red and tears were leaking from the corner of his eyes. Laughter was pouring out of his mouth nonstop.

On the other side of the room, Kyuhyun's supposed one night stand was also laughing. One hand braced against the wall, she looked about ready to collapse from the force of laughter and was just barely managing to stay upright. Her brown tresses were swishing to and fro because of the force of her laughter.

Confused, Leeteuk stopped his assault on the magnae and sat up. Staring at the girl, his eyes widened as he recognized the sound of her laughter.

"Ryeowook?"

Looking up, Ryeowook managed a feeble "hyung!" before he continued laughing, hand clutching his stomach.

Sungmin seemed to garner some control as he sat up and addressed the two on the bed.

"That was - gasp - the funniest thing I have ever seen! God, the look on your faces." Reminded, Sungmin broke into fresh laughter.

Totally unamused, Kyuhyun stood up. "Could somebody explain what the hell this is?"

Gulping in big mouthfuls of air, Ryeowook struggled to regain some composure. Stepping towards Kyuhyun, he pointed an accusatory finger at the evil magnae.

"This is for making me think that I had been kidnapped by a backwoods chainsaw rapist!"

Both Kyuhyun and Leeteuk were gaping now.

Sungmin stood up and joined Ryeowook in pointing at Kyuhyun. "And this is for hiding Mister Fluffy!"

Leeteuk, who had finally caught on, rolled his eyes in disgust.

"So this is a prank! God, did you have to get me involved?"

Sungmin and Ryeowook immediately looked contrite. "Sorry, leader!" They chorused obediently.

"It's just that we wanted to play a prank on Kyuhyun." Ryeowook murmured.

"Yes. And only you can scare this evil little brat." Sungmin added.

Watching the two, Leeteuk couldn't help relenting. Sungmin looked too adorable in his pink pajamas and Ryeowook looked particularly sweet with his pigtails.

"Alright, I'll forgive you. But next time, don't involve me without telling me!"

"Yes, hyung!" Ryeowook and Sungmin chorused before giving Leeteuk a big hug.

Turning around, Leeteuk focused his attention on Kyuhyun. "And you! I hope you've learned a lesson. You shouldn't prank your hyungs so much or they'll start ganging up on you!"

With that said, he ruffled Kyuhyun's hair before walking out of the room.

Sungmin snickered one last time at Kyuhyun before also leaving the room.

He left Ryeowook and Kyuhyun staring at each other.

000

Spotting the red bump on Kyuhyun's forehead, Ryeowook couldn't help but giggle.

As if reading his mind, Kyuhyun frowned. Though he was not angry - as he had figured out just why he had been the target of such an elaborate joke - and in the back of the mind he knew he had deserved every bit of it - he figured he could still play victim.

"Are you okay?" Ryeowook asked, pointing to the bump.

The evil magnae pouted, turning his face away slightly in order to give Ryeowook a clearer view of the battle wound.

"It hurts." Kyuhyun simpered, glancing sideways at Ryeowook as to garner some sympathy.

Ryeowook went from amused to concern in an instant, stepping closer to the younger member in order to get a better view.

In a gesture so natural that anyone with eyes could see that it had been done many times before, Ryeowook reached up to cup Kyuhyun's face, maneuvering it downwards in order to get a closer view of the bump.

Kyuhyun allowed it, smiling internally with happiness to see Ryeowook's obvious concern for him.

"It doesn't look too bad. Maybe some ice will help with the redness, but other than that, I don't think you need to see a doctor. Do you have a headache or anything?"

Unconsciously, one of Ryeowook's hands began sifting through those dark locks. His concern for the magnae had overridden any nervousness and shyness he would normally feel around the other.

"No." Kyuhyun murmured, enjoying Ryeowook's unconscious soothing gesture..

Confused by the softness in Kyuhyun's voice, Ryeowook dropped his eyes to look at Kyuhyun's face. The happy smile he was greeted with surprised him enough to wake him up to the fact that he was in a very intimate position with the magnae.

Flustered, he immediately pulled back. Crossing his arms, he realized with even more embarrassment that he was still clad only in a white towel. "Ahh. Okay then. Since you're okay now, Kyuhyun-ah, I'm going to go change."

When the fingers had left his hair, Kyuhyun let out a childlike pout. But seeing Ryeowook's flustered state made up for it. Trying to be good, he kept his eyes focused on Ryeowook's face and to not give in to the urge to run his eyes over the scantily clad body.

When Ryeowook spoke, his eyes snapped from the sensual curve of Ryeowook's bare neck back to Ryeowook's face. Okay. So he said he was trying to be good. He never said he was successful at it.

Smirking, he gave Ryeowook a nod.

"No problem, hyung. And I'm sorry about making you think you had been kidnapped by a rapist. I didn't mean any harm." And like the mischievous magnae he was, he lunged forward to enfold Ryeowook in a tight hug. "I forgive you!"

With a gleeful laugh, he left Ryeowook standing in the middle room and headed towards the bathroom.

Dazed, Ryeowook stared blankly at Kyuhyun as the magnae walked away from him. Had he just been hugged by Kyuhyun, while he was wearing nothing but a towel and shorts - and dressed up as girl no less? Also, wasn't he supposed to be forgiving the magnae for kidnapping him last night, not the other way around?

Rolling his eyes, Ryeowook stopped thinking. It was no use. He could never win against the evil magnae of Super Junior.

He chuckled. What another interesting start to a day living with Cho Kyuhyun.

He wondered what the rest of the day would bring.

000 

* * *

><p>AN: I hope you like this. I must have written four different versions of this. I've posted some other things up too if you would like to read them. Thanks for stopping by!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: A fictional story using the members of Super Junior in whatever ways my crazy imagination decides. No ownership whatsoever.

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

><p>Ryeowook and Kyuhyun had their own respective schedules. They met only when they were both to be in the dance studio for practice (in the morning), and currently in the recording studio to work on a new song (the last thing in their schedule).<p>

Kyuhyun had been on his best behavior the whole day. He was respectful, helpful, and downright polite. It was disturbing.

More than once, the evil magnae received strange looks for his weird behavior by the other members. And more times then Ryeowook could count, the members would pull him aside to ask what was wrong with Kyuhyun. He hadn't realized he was Kyuhyun's keeper, but apparently that was exactly what he was going by the amount of inquiries he had gotten concerning Kyuhyun's behavior. Even the managers and trainers had gone to him.

He didn't know whether to feel happy about this new discovery or melancholic . After all, would you be happy to be considered as a mother-like-figure for the person you had feelings for?

"Here you go, hyung. You looked a little thirsty."

Yesung eyed the bottle Kyuhyun was trying to offer with ample amounts of distrust. "What did you do to it?"

The magnae gave him a wide smile that only made Yesung's frown deepen.

"What do you mean, hyung? Would I ever do such a thing?" Kyuhyun simpered.

"Yes" Yesung stated immediately, now moving to back away from the water bottle.

Ryeowook, who was watching the whole scene, felt exasperated. He didn't know what to make of it. What was Kyuhyun trying to do? If it was any other person, Ryeowook would assume that Kyuhyun was trying to follow Leeteuk's advice. Instead of being the annoying menace he usually was around his hyungs, he was acting positively angelic.

For example, he remembered the look of sheer amazement on Donghae-hyung's face when the magnae had offered to help do the dishes after breakfast. Even more epic, he recalled how Eunhyuk-hyung's jaw had dropped when Kyuhyun had apologized for not trying harder during dance practice.

Eunhyuk-hyung had pulled him away right after practice to ask if Kyuhyun was taking mood altering drugs. After all, Kyuhyun had been famous for throwing little temper tantrums during dance practice, yelling on and on about how he was a singer, not a dancer - they were extremely amusing.

In answer to Eunhyuk's question, Ryeowook had only shaken his head amusedly and walked away. He tried not to laugh when Eunhyuk-hyung then turned to Leeteuk-hyung and asked if hell had frozen over without him noticing.

Obviously, Kyuhyun's behavior was shocking everyone. But certainly no one was going to complain. A prank free day was always welcome.

But Ryeowook wasn't about to let his guard down. This was Kyuhyun after all. The evil magnae must be up to something. Just to be on the safe side, he would keep a close eye on the other - not that he hadn't been doing that before.

Curiously enough, Kyuhyun had kept a moderate distance from him. He didn't know what to make of that either. Was Kyuhyun just giving him space because of what happened this morning? Was he planning a prank in return? Ryeowook didn't know, which had put him on edge the whole day.

"I promise, hyung. I didn't do anything to the water bottle. It's perfectly safe. I just thought you looked a little thirsty." Kyuhyun reasoned, giving a winning smile meant to reassure.

Though he was still skeptical, Yesung decided to give Kyuhyun the benefit of the doubt since the other had been relatively decent the whole day.

"Alright. Thanks, I guess." Grabbing the bottle from the magnae, he opened it and took a sip. When he didn't fall to the floor convulsing, he finally allowed himself to relax. "Huh. I guess you didn't do anything to it, Kyuhyun."

"Of course I didn't hyung. In fact, that was the very last water bottle in the refrigerator." Kyuhyun added, his wide smile turning positively gleeful now.

Yesung paused in his drinking to stare in confusion at Kyuhyun. As if foreshadowing, the hair on the back of his neck stood on end. And then the full impact of Kyuhyun's sunk in.

"The last bottle? As in the only one left?" Yesung murmured with growing horror.

Kyuhyun nodded somberly.

"You mean there's none left for Heechul?"

Kyuhyun continued to shake his head, innocently rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet. "I guess not, hyung. But that's okay right, because you have a nice cold bottle of water to enjoy," Kyuhyun stated, giving Yesung that particular look that everyone knew very well to be his - I'm in prank mode, so you better watch out look.

"YOU BRAT!" Yesung hissed, moving to grab Kyuhyun.

But it was too late. "YAH! Who took the last water bottle!"

Everyone knew that Heechul had specific rules that needed to be followed in order to keep him calm and happy. When in the studio, one of the rules was that there always needed to be water bottles, unopened of course for Heechul would never deem to share a water bottle , on hand. Everyone knew this and made sure that there was indeed always one water bottle left in the refrigerator for the high strung drama queen.

Last time, a poor work hand had been the unfortunate victim of one of Heechul's diatribes and the cold shoulder for a month after having taken the last water bottle. And by cold shoulder, it was meant that Heechul made sure to make your days as unpleasant as possible .

No one crossed Heechul without paying the consequences. Kyuhyun knew this all too well.

Snickering, Kyuhyun helpfully pointed his finger at Yesung. "Oops. I think Yesung-hyung did, Heechul-hyung."

"Yesung! How dare you!" Heechul screeched, already moving towards the turtle-loving boy.

"You're dead when we get back to the dorms," Yesung spat at Kyuhyun before making a break for the door and hopefully escape from Heechul's wrath. But Heechul was already on his heels, eyes narrowed in on his prey.

"Okay, hyung! See you when I get back!" Kyuhyun yelled back happily, waving goodbye even though Yesung had already exited the room, no doubt, already hidden away in a closet somewhere.

When the door closed behind the two, Kyuhyun exploded into full blown laughter, clutching his stomach .

Ryeowook walked over, rolling his eyes all the while. Giving the younger magnae a slight shove, he watched Kyuhyun collapse onto the couch behind him, still laughing.

Now this was more like it. It seemed like Kyuhyun had, had enough of being the perfect magnae and had reverted back to his evil magnae persona.

Watching the laughing magnae, Ryeowook couldn't stop the fond smile that formed on his lips. Eyes trailing over that laughing face, Ryeowook felt his heart flutter in contentment. No matter how annoying or how distracting Kyuhyun's little pranks were, if it meant that the magnae laughed like this - with pure joy and life - then Ryeowook would gladly let Kyuhyun prank him for the rest of his life.

Though it was peaceful being around the 'good' Kyuhyun, Ryeowook had felt bereft. Kyuhyun hadn't been Kyuhyun. And Ryeowook loved Kyuhyun, mischief and all. Ryeowook was glad to see that the magnae had returned to normal

"You know that wasn't very nice, Kyuhyun. Don't you remember what Leeteuk-hyung had told you about pranking you're hyungs! And to prank, Yesung-hyung? You're asking for it." Ryeowook said in false admonishment. His face, full of amusement, said otherwise.

Coughing, Kyuhyun sat up and wiped away the tears that had gathered in his eyes.

"But, Ryeowook-ah. I tried! Didn't you see me today? I even tried to give you some space in case you were still mad at me. But I couldn't stand it anymore. Especially when Yesung-hyung kept going on and on about his turtle! I had to prank him. And if he decides to retaliate, I can take him." Kyuhyun answered. He butted his shoulder with Ryeowook's. "Come on. You gotta admit that Yesung-hyung's face was hilarious."

Unable to disagree, Ryeowook remained silent, turning his face away as to not reveal his smile and thereby encourage the rule breaker. But he couldn't hide anything from Kyuhyun. Well, except that he was in love with the evil magnae.

"See! You're smiling. Admit it, my prank was brilliant."Kyuhyun continued, continuously rubbing his shoulder against the shorter one's, almost knocking Ryeowook over in the process.

"Alright, alright! It was a little funny." Ryeowook consented, pushing the other half heartedly to make him stop shoving him. When Kyuhyun turned and gave him a smile, Ryeowook felt as thought someone had hit him with a blunt instrument. That smile was lethal.

"So! Since we're finished, let's go eat!" Kyuhyun chirped, jumping up.

Shaking his head, Ryeowook stood up as well. Focus, man! It was just a smile! God, he needed to stop talking to himself.

"Yeah. I'm feeling hungry." Ryeowook said in agreement to Kyuhyun's proposal when the latter continued to stare at him in question.

Turning away, he started gathering his belongings, relieved when Kyuhyun moved to do the same thing.

Considering, he turned back around. "Kyuhyun?"

"What's up?" Kyuhyun asked, looking up.

"I'm glad you stopped trying to be a 'good' magnae. I like you just the way you are." Ryeowook said. Then as if realizing exactly what he had just said, Ryeowook turned around quickly and seemingly returned to packing up his belongings. The blush on his high cheekbones spoke of other motives for turning away.

Kyuhyun stood gaping at Ryeowook's back for a full minute. Now it was his turn to feel like someone had hit him with a blunt instrument. Then happiness flooded him so quickly that it took every ounce of his will power not to leap over the sofa and pull Ryeowook into a bone-crushing hug. But, no! He needed to stick to the plan or Ryeowook would never believe that he was serious in his bid for his hyung's heart. Subtle. He needed to be subtle.

Gripping his backpack, he fought for calm. To distract himself, he returned to packing up the last of his things. Internally, his heart was pounding with exhilaration. Standing by the door, he waited until Ryeowook came close before turning to look at his hyung' s face.

"Ready?" Kyuhyun asked.

Ryeowook nodded, avoiding eye contact. He still couldn't believe what he'd just admitted to the other. His feelings were growing so strong that he was spouting things left and right now!

Kyuhyun smirked at his hyung's evident bashfulness but didn't comment. He went to push the door open, but stopped before doing so. Swiftly, he reached back to firmly clasp his hyung's hand.

Looking over his shoulder, his eyes met Ryeowook's own shock filled one's.

"I like you too." He felt, more than saw the impact of his words on his little hyung. Ryeowook's erratic pulse matched his own.

He gave Ryeowook a secretive smile. "You know, just the way you are."

Without waiting for a response he turned forward and began walking, one hand gripping his backpack strap and the other holding tightly to his hyung's smaller hand. He felt on top of the world.

Ryeowook could only follow along, pulled forward by Kyuhyun's hand. The thunder in his chest seemed to have blocked his ears. He felt like he was in a tunnel and the only form of escape was the hand holding his. It was just too much. Kyuhyun's words hit too close to home for Ryeowook to ignore them.

If only he meant them the way I want him to, Ryeowook thought. If only he knew that I more than like him. If only he knew that I love him so much that every fiber of my being yearns for him.

But no matter how desperate he was to scream these words at the man who held his hand so tightly, he couldn't. Because these seemingly innocent words had the potential to ruin everything.

He stared at their clasped hands, marveling at their perfect fit. Giving an experimental squeeze, he let out an elated breath when the elegant hand, larger than his, squeezed back softly. He didn't want to lose this. He wanted this to last forever , this connection, even if it wasn't a romantic one.

It is enough as long as I get to be close to him, Ryeowook thought optimistically.

The warmth of Kyuhyun's hands soothed the sadness hidden under the optimism.

000

The others were already getting settled in the vans, talking and laughing loudly. As per usual, there were two vans ready to carry the members.

The elevator ride down to the ground floor helped to settle Ryeowook's feelings. Kyuhyun's teasing and smiling helped to push back all serious thoughts and let Ryeowook focus on the here and now.

Once outside of the building, Ryeowook had tried to free his hand, a little surprised that Kyuhyun hadn't already let go. Kyuhyun wasn't very big on physical contact. The magnae didn't reject hugs or hand holding, but he didn't initiate it as much as Ryeowook was want to do with the other members.

After five minutes of futile tugging, Ryeowook finally gave up. Kyuhyun immediately shot him a smug look that made Ryeowook want to find the nearest wall and thump his head a few times to ensure that his sanity would stay intact. Only Kyuhyun could make hand holding into a contest. The fact that he wasn't able to free his hand made it clear who the winner was. Kyuhyun's smug grin helped too.

"Yah! There you guys are! Hurry up, we're all gonna go catch some dinner." Leeteuk shouted out at them from the front seat of the van.

"Yes, hyung." Ryeowook shouted back, now the one tugging Kyuhyun forward who had automatically slowed his walk the moment Leeteuk had told them to hurry up. Typical evil magnae behavior, of course.

Peering into the van, Ryeowook saw that the other members had graciously left them two spots in the back next to an already dozing Kibum. Again, he went to separate his hand from Kyuhyun's but was again denied.

"Kyuhyun, I need my hand!" Ryeowook snapped, well aware that Leeteuk was still glaring at them from his seat. The younger magnae persisted for another moment before finally releasing Ryeowook's hand.

"Of course, hyung! Why didn't you just say so?" Kyuhyun answered sweetly.

Ryeowook rolled his eyes and resisted the temptation to kick the other. With his hand free, he was finally able to climb into the van but had to step over an amused Sungmin who had caught his interaction with Kyuhyun. Blushing, Ryeowook did his best to ignore the wink that his hyung sent him.

Out of all the members, Sungmin-hyung was the one who knew about his feelings towards the younger magnae best. And he never failed to tease him about it. Ryeowook was sure he was in for another conversation with the Japanese-speaking boy.

Finally, he made it to the back seat. Kibum didn't even stir as Ryeowook dropped down heavily next to him. Ryeowook wouldn't be surprised if Kibum could sleep through a rock concert. He was that heavy a sleeper.

A moment later, the bane of his existence dropped down next to him, still looking amused. Ryeowook shot the other a mild glare.

"Alright, is everyone settled in?" Leeteuk asked, glaring at Ryeowook and Kyuhyun in particular. Everyone gave grunts of agreements - Shindong's the loudest - and moments later they were off.

000

Ryeowook let out a big sigh. He leaned his head back against the seat rest and let his eyes close. The day's activities had tired him out. Really, he was more tired than hungry, but he knew very well that not eating would only come back to bite him later on.

He could feel himself drifting off when somebody nudged him. One guess who it was.

"Wookie, I'm bored." Kyuhyun whined, leaning uncomfortably close to Ryeowook to whisper into his ear.

"Go to sleep, then," he whispered right back, stubbornly keeping his eyes clothes. And if he shivered when he felt Kyuhyun's breath on his ear, he wasn't thinking about it. Not at all.

"I'm not sleepy. Hyung, entertain me!" Kyuhyun continued, sliding even closer if that was possible. Ryeowook could practically feel the line of Kyuhyun's body pressing into his own. It made him scrunch his eyes close even tighter.

"I'm not a clown, Kyuhyun. Where's your PSP? I'm surprised your face isn't already glued to the screen." Ryeowook stated in a calm, even tone. Maybe if he sounded disinterested, Kyuhyun would give up.

There was a moment of silence. Ryeowook fought the temptation to open his eyes and glance over at the other magnae.

"But I already beat all the levels on the games I brought." Kyuhyun stated despondently, his melancholy over the subject unmistakable .

Ryeowook fought not to giggle. Really, the magnae sounded like someone had just told him Santa Clause wasn't real. It was too cute. The younger's obsession over gaming was both amusing and exasperating. Sighing, Ryeowook realized that ignoring the magnae wouldn't be possible. Tilting his face to the right, he opened his eyes. Kyuhyun's eyes greeted his owns and for a second, Ryeowook was lost. Why did the magnae have to have such beautiful eyes? If he wasn't careful, he'd get sucked right in, Ryeowook thought. Or maybe, he was already trapped in them.

"So what do you want to do then?" Ryeowook asked, too tired to tilt his face away even though Kyuhyun's face was mere inches away. He was feeling comfortably relaxed. With the warmth of Kyuhyun's body seeping into his own, it was no wonder that his drowsiness was returning.

Kyuhyun studied his hyung's face up close. The almond-shaped eyes were fluttering close every once in a while, betraying the obvious fatigue Ryeowook was feeling. Kyuhyun felt momentary guilt for badgering the other. Ryeowook was always caring for the other members, and today had been no different.

In similar fashion to days before, he had kept an eye on his little hyung throughout the day even when he was giving the other space for his 'supposed' prank. He recalled Ryeowook packing a special lunch for Heechul who, for unknown reasons, Ryeowook doted upon. No doubt the magnae had prepared it along with the breakfast the magnae had woken up early to cook. He recalled Ryeowook's patience with Yesung-hyung, who needed a willing volunteer to listen to his latest problem.

His concern for the other members always surprised Kyuhyun. Ryeowook's innate willingness to sacrifice and support was unlike anything Kyuhyun had ever seen. How could Kyuhyun not be pulled in? How could he not want to know more and become close to this extraordinary person? And how could he not fall in love when he did realize that every bit of Ryeowook's gentle nature was genuine?

I didn't have a chance, Kyuhyun thought in amusement. Ryeowook had me the moment his eyes connected with mine. With every layer I uncover about this man, I fall in deeper and deeper.

And he's grown more beautiful too, Kyuhyun thought. Ryeowook's skin looked soft and inviting as it stretched over those high cheekbones. The itch to run his fingers over the planes of Ryeowook's face hadn't abated at all since the night he had slept with Ryeowook. If anything, it had increased in urgency. Giving into temptation, he allowed his fingers to brush away a few strands of hair that had escaped the bobby pin Ryeowook had put in earlier to keep his bangs out of his eyes.

Just as he before, the skin was soft to the touch. He continued to examine Ryeowook's face, as if determined to remember every detail. He watched as those fluttering eyes finally stayed shut, signifying that his hyung had fallen asleep.

Quirking his lips, he realized that he was getting the chance to sleep with Ryeowook a lot sooner than he thought. Well, it was in a car full of the other Super Junior members snoring away, but what did that matter when Ryeowook was snuggling his head into the crook of his neck?

Shifting slightly, he was able to slide his arm around Ryeowook's waist, pulling him closer until his hyung was sleeping more on him than on the car seat. Comfortably, he let his head rest atop of Ryeowook's. Again, the scent of vanilla assaulted his senses. In contradiction to his denial of not feeling sleepy, Kyuhyun promptly fell asleep not long after he had closed his eyes. His hand remained secure around Ryeowook's waist, holding on tight to its precious bundle.

000

Ryeowook woke up to the sounds of snickering and an insistent poking. Shifting, he tried to avoid the bothersome gesture but was unsuccessful. Letting out a big sigh, he finally pried his eyes open only to blink in surprise when he found three faces staring back at him.

"What?" Ryeowook managed in a sleep leaden voice. He tried to sit up but yelped when he was abruptly pulled back down. Confused, he looked to the right only to blink confusedly at the sight of a sleeping Kyuhyun.

Turning back around, he looked up into the amused faces of Sungmin, Donghae, and a now awake Kibum.

"What?" Ryeowook repeated, confused as to why his hyungs were all giving him these knowing grins.

"Nothing" Sungmin answered, shoving the other guys meaningfully. Taking the hint, the other two shuffled out of the van but not before shooting Ryeowook sly winks that only confused Ryeowook more.

"We're at the restaurant, so hurry up and wake Kyuhyun. The others are already making their way inside." Sungmin continued before also shuffling out of the van.

It seemed all Ryeowook could do was blink as he tried to gain a handle on the situation. Looking around, he realized the van was empty of anyone else. Even the driver had left, presumably to catch some dinner also.

"Why were they all giving me those weird looks" Ryeowook mumbled to himself, moving again to get up. And again, he was unsuccessful. Looking down, he realized why.

God, this was starting to feel natural if he hadn't even questioned the strange weight around his waist. Face palming, Ryeowook realized just why his hyungs had been giving him those looks, Sungmin especially.

Twisting around, he semi-glared at the soundly sleeping Kyuhyun before. Mirroring Kyuhyun's actions (though he didn't know it), he brushed some strands of hair out of Kyuhyun's eyes. The motion carried the utmost tenderness and affection.

"You cause me so much trouble, Kyuhyun-ah." Ryeowook whispered. And then he laughed softly to himself. "But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Gently, he shook the younger magnae's shoulder. "Kyuhyun. Wake up!"

There was some faint mumbling and protest, but Kyuhyun opened his eyes obediently. "Wookie?" Kyuhyun mumbled confusedly. Like a little boy, he rubbed his eyes and let out a big yawn. Ryeowook felt his insides warm at the endearing sight. In his unguarded moments, Ryeowook thought to himself, Kyuhyun looks like a little child.

"Where are we?" Kyuhyun continued, his voice gruff from sleep.

As he spoke, Ryeowook surreptitiously dislodged the arm around his waist. "We're at the restaurant. Come on, the others are already inside. We seem to be last again. Let's hurry before Leeteuk finds another reason to yell at us."

Kyuhyun only nodded, eyes still heavy with sleep.

Without thinking, Ryeowook grabbed the magnae's hand and started pulling him out of the van. The gesture that had mortified him before when Kyuhyun had initiated it felt natural now.

Before they had even entered the restaurant, the smell of food surrounded them. As if by magic, the magnae beside him perked up with interest like a little puppy eager for food. Ryeowook held back a chuckle.

Oblivious, Kyuhyun turned to look at Ryeowook. "Come on, Ryeowook. We have to hurry or Shindong and Donghae will eat everything!" Walking faster, Kyuhyun was now the one pulling Ryeowook along.

Laughing out loud now, Ryeowook sped up his steps to keep up with the now fully awake Kyuhyun. Happily, the two magnaes began making teasing remarks about Shindong's and Donghae's eating habits. Unaware of anyone else in the restaurant, the two were in their own little world as they smiled and laughed together. At first glance, they looked like the closest of friends. But looking closer, the love shining in their eyes gave away their true feelings towards each other to anybody who bothered to take another look.

000

The two magnaes didn't need a hostess to figure out where the other Super Junior members were eating. The noise was all the indication they needed.

Stepping into the room, they were not surprised at all to see that it was in utter chaos. Waiters and waitresses were running to and fro from the room, alternately collecting empty dishes and setting down new ones. At the head of the table, Leeteuk was conversing with Kangin, his unmistakable laughter still vivid even in all the cacophony.

On one side of the table, Shindong was shifting his attention between his conversation with Eunhyuk and the meat cooking on the hot plate (the meat seemed to be getting more focus). But, Eunhyuk didn't seem to be care as his eyes were shifting every two minutes to the man that was sitting two spots down from him. Sungmin, enjoying his soup, seemed oblivious of the attention but looking closer, his eyes were doing the exact same thing , shifting every once in a while to look at Eunhyuk. Somehow, the pairs eyes never met, which made Ryeowook roll his eyes.

Next to Sungmin, Kibum was engaged in food battle with Donghae. They both seemed to be trying to steal food off each other's plate using chopsticks but were making more of a mess than anything. Yesung, sitting next to Kibum, seemed alternatively entertained and annoyed. Looking further down the table, he spotted Siwon calmly enjoying his plate of food and having a peaceful conversation with Hankyung. How they were managing a conversation when there was food flying around the room, courtesy of Donghae and Kibum, was beyond Ryeowook.

Finally, Heechul sat at the other end of the table, meticulously eating his food with one hand, while expertly texting or tweeting or who knows what with the other. Once in a while, he'd shout at the others for being too loud, but it seemed more absentminded than actual annoyance. Dispersed here and there, Ryeowook spotted managers and workers. In sum, it was a typical Super Junior dinner. And it was absolutely perfect.

A/N: This is set up of the table so that you guys can get a better idea. When I was writing, I was getting confused myself!

End of table: Leeteuk

Side 1: Kangin - crew members - space - space - Kibum - Yesung - Hankyung

Side 2: Shindong - Eunhyuk - space - Sungmin - Donghae - Siwon

End of table: Heechul

As if sharing his thoughts, Kyuhyun slung an arm around his shoulders and shot him a fond smile. The thought in both their minds were clear: yep, this is our family - craziness and all.

"Ryeowook! Over here!"

Looking up, Ryeowook spotted Sungmin-hyung hailing him over. Smiling, he saw that Sungmin had scooted closer to Donghae in order to make room for him. He went to move forward, but automatically looked back to check on Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun had also spotted Sungmin-hyung waving to them, or rather Ryeowook, over but frowned when he realized there wasn't enough room for him to sit next to Ryeowook. Seeing the frown, concern washed over Ryeowook immediately.

"What?"

"Let's go sit on the other side of the table," Kyuhyun answered immediately.

"But I was going to sit next to - " Ryeowook began but was interrupted as he was forcefully propelled forward by Kyuhyun.

"Yeah, but there's more room on the other side! Sungmin-hyung will be right across from us, so it's perfect." Kyuhyun spoke quickly. Well, as he was being forcefully pulled towards that location anyway, Ryeowook couldn't do much to argue. Not that he would, he thought. He'd be able to sit next to Kyuhyun, after all.

When he looked back over to Sungmin-hyung, he immediately blushed when he caught the knowing smirk the other was sending him. Just as Ryeowook went to settle down next to Kangin, he was again interrupted by Kyuhyun.

"What now?" Ryeowook asked, giving the younger magnae an impatient look. Kyuhyun or not, he was hungry now after seeing all the food and he just wanted to eat! Kyuhyun coughed and tilted his head slightly to the right. Looking past Kyuhyun, Ryeowook spotted a steaming Yesung. Ah. No wonder Kyuhyun didn't want to sit next to Kibum. It would take nothing for Yesung to lean around the other and give the evil magnae a hit for playing that prank on him in the studio.

Annoyed, but amused too, he obligingly switched spots with Kyuhyun so that he was now sitting next to Kibum. Kyuhyun would need the extra protection.

Really, Ryeowook thought, I hadn't been kidding when I said that I sometimes felt like a mother around Kyuhyun. He suddenly felt a great deal of compassion for Kyuhyun's parents who had to raise this, no doubt mischievous child.

As they sat down, Sungmin handed both of them empty plates without a word. Ryeowook just knew the man was dying to tease him.

Ignoring his hyung, Ryeowook began picking out some food. But he wasn't filling his own plate. Instead, he had automatically filled Kyuhyun's plate first, picking out all of the magnae's favorites and adding a few vegetables - because he knew the magnae would never do so on his own - before setting it down in front of the smiling magnae.

He paused when he saw that Kyuhyun was looking at him strangely, almost wondrously.

Self conscious now, Ryeowook automatically touched his face, as if believing that there might be something on it.

"What?" Ryeowook asked warily.

Kyuhyun let out a laugh, before shaking his head amusedly.

"You're the best, Wookie." Then slinging an arm around Ryeowook's shoulder, he began eating and joining the food fight between Donghae and Kibum, making it a three way battle.

Not exactly sure about what just happened, Ryeowook turned back towards the table and began filling his own plate. He was just about to place a piece of sushi into his mouth when a chuckle distracted him.

From across the table, Sungmin was giving him an amused look.

Popping the piece into his mouth, he chewed before swallowing. "What's so funny, hyung?"

Sungmin continued to stare at him with amusement. "You."

Frowning, Ryeowook didn't know what to make of that statement. "How am I funny?"

But Sungmin only shook his head, not answering.

Huffing, Ryeowook turned back towards his food, shoving another piece of sushi into his mouth. It seemed like he was getting teased from all corners today.

"So," Sungmin began.

Pausing, Ryeowook again looked up.

"I have a question."

Wary, Ryeowook put his chopsticks down. "About what hyung?"

"This morning. Exactly how did you end up sleeping in Kyuhyun's bed?"

Ryeowook felt sweat break out on his forehead. Was it him or had the noise level gone down in the room?

"Um -"

"I kidnapped him, of course."

Whipping his head around, Ryeowook gave Kyuhyun a disbelieving look.

If conversation had slowed before, they stopped now.

Sungmin turned his attention to the smirking magnae. "I see. And why did you feel the need to kidnap our beloved Wookie?"

Opening his mouth, Ryeowook meant to stop the conversation but paused when he realized that he was also curious about Kyuhyun's answer.

Knowing that the other members, as well as Ryeowook, were listening with the utmost of fascination, Kyuhyun looked straight into Sungmin's eyes and answered.

"Well, because he belongs in my bed. Ryeowook's everything to me."

"Kyuhyun!" Ryeowook couldn't help but say, flustered beyond belief.

But Kyuhyun didn't look at him. As he said those words, meaning every single one of them, his eyes never wavered from Sungmin's. Even if Ryeowook was too flustered to notice, the challenge in Sungmin-hyung's eyes was clear to Kyuhyun.

In those few words, they had reached a better understanding of each other. For Kyuhyun, he recognized the questioning for what it was – what are your true intentions towards Wookie? For Sungmin, he finally understood the true breadth of Kyuhyun's feelings for Ryeowook - I love Ryeowook, I will not hurt him.

Sungmin inclined his head in a slight nod, indicating to Kyuhyun that he had gained his approval. Satisfied, Kyuhyun now turned his attention to diffusing the situation. If Ryeowook turner any redder, Kyuhyun thought, he might actually stay that color permanently.

Giving his little hyung a smirk, he casually pulled Ryeowook closer.

Fluttering his eyes, he looked down into Ryeowook's face. "Didn't you enjoy being in bed with me, hyung?"

Mortified, Ryeowook pushed the smirking magnae, dislodging the arm around his shoulder indignantly.

Laughing now, Kyuhyun dramatically crossed his hands over his heart, letting out a dramatic sigh. Leaning back, he used Kangin as a support. "Oh, you wound me, Wookie! How will I ever survive?"

Now everyone was laughing as they watched the evil magnae in action.

Ryeowook turned his head away, crossing his arms for good measure.

"So, what is this exactly about?" Kangin queried, looking down at his dongsaeng who had decided to use his shoulder as a pillow.

Still pouting, Ryeowook refused to answer so Sungmin did it for him, much to Ryeowook's embarrassment.

"It started out when I received a call early in the morning from a hysterical Ryeowook. Apparently, Kyuhyun had decided to prank Ryeowook when he had fallen asleep on him. Instead of doing the responsible thing and taking a sleeping Ryeowook back to his room, he put the magnae in bed with him. Well as you can imagine, Ryeowook woke up the next day not knowing where he was. From what I recall, Ryeowook thought he had been kidnapped by a backwoods chainsaw rapist."

At this, the whole table exploded in laughter. Even Leeteuk had cracked a smile.

Ryeowook was now giving them all equal glares, except for Sungmin at whom he glared extra hard. Ignoring the glare, Sungmin continued.

"I guess some of Kyuhyun's mischievousness must have rubbed off on Ryeowook for he called me up to help set up a prank for Kyuhyun."

At this, Ryeowook was given some surprised looks. When he looked to the right, Ryeowook realized that Heechul was even giving him an approving look. What was this world coming too?

"What did you do?" An eager Yesung questioned. He was all for getting some revenge on the evil brat.

Smirking, Sungmin answered. "Basically, I convinced him that their were some rumors going around that our little Kyuhyun here had, had a scandalous, one night stand." There was collective chocking around the table. Realizing that he couldn't stop this, Ryeowook put his hand down on the table.

"Oh, but we didn't stop there. To add icing to the cake, we planted some evidence." Sungmin said, smirk pretty much scary now. At the word evidence, Leeteuk rolled his eyes. "And of course, a good prank needs an audience so we decided to let Leeteuk-hyung join us."

All eyes shifted from Sungmin towards Leeteuk who gave a half-hearted glare. "Not that they bothered telling me."

Wincing, Sungmin nodded in agreement. Attention shifted back to Sungmin. "Maybe we should have, but thinking about what you're reaction would be made Ryeowook and I consider the risk worth it." Kyuhyun snorted in obvious disagreement. They hadn't been the ones being strangled and struggling to stay alive.

Shindong, ripping his attention away from the cooking meat, shot Sungmin a knowing look.

"Hold on, let me guess what happened next. You dressed Wookie up as Kyuhyun's one night stand and let Leeteuk stumble upon the scene."

More choking ensued as Sungmin nodded in agreement to Shindong's words.

Coughing, Donghae took a sip of water before turning to look at Shindong. "How in the world did you guess that, hyung?"

Shindong shot another amused look at Sungmin who was now the one flustered. "It'd be obvious to you too if Sungmin came knocking on your door asking if he could borrow one of your girlfriend's bras."

"Oh god." Ryeowook moaned the same time Siwon choked on a piece of bread. Hankyung, head on the table with tears streaming down his face, couldn't even move to help the poor man he was laughing so hard.

Heechul, who was enjoying every bit of what was happening thumped Siwon on the back without otherwise shifting his attention from the story. "Well, this keeps getting better and better."

Fanning his face, Sungmin cleared his throat noisily. "Yes well, it was all in the spirit of a good prank so I had to do it. As I was saying, we made sure to plant the bra on Kyuhyun's floor in clear view so that when Leeteuk-hyung came barging into the room, he wouldn't miss the incriminating piece of evidence. Ah, you guys would have appreciated the look of sheer horror on Leeteuk's and Kyuhyun's faces once they noticed the hot pink bra."

Ryeowook moaned again, but it was ignored as the other members stared back and forth at Kyuhyun's and Leeteuk's faces, trying to imagine what they looked like after spotting the bra. Once they did, they laughed uncontrollably.

"Oh my god," Yesung wheezed, short of breath from laughing so hard. "This is the funniest thing ever."

"I can't breathe," Eunhyuk gasped, his face red from exertion.

"Oh, we haven't even got to the best part," Sungmin stated sweetly. "Helpfully, I pointed out to Leeteuk-hyung's attention that someone was in Kyuhyun's shower."

Kyuhyun, head still resting on Kangin's shoulder shot Sungmin a half-hearted glare. "Ah. Now I understand the exaggerated pointing."

Sungmin ignored the comment. "Well, you can guess what happens next. Ryeowook, transformed into Ryeona, steps out of the Kyuhyun's bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. Again, you would appreciate the looks on Kyuhyun's and Leeteuk's faces as they started at Kyuhyun's supposed one night stand, fresh from a shower. From this point, everything is a blur for I could no longer hold in my laughter. What I do remember is that Leeteuk made a sort of Superman leap towards Kyuhyun, hands already aimed for the neck."

Impossibly, the laughter grew louder now. Tears were rolling down everyone's faces as the force of their laughter caused their stomachs to ache. Kibum had laughed so hard that he fallen out of his chair. Kangin was pounding the table so hard that it wouldn't be a surprise if the table broke.

Yesung got up, clutching his stomach. Walking over to Ryeowook, he pulled his dongsaeng into a tight hug, laughing all the while. "You are my hero, Ryeowook. I will never underestimate your powers again." Blushing, Ryeowook returned the hug.

All around, words of praise abounded as the other members showed their appreciation of the awesome prank Ryeowook had played on their evil magnae.

"Truly," Leeteuk began, "you can never underestimate the power of Super Junior's eternal magnae! Let's toast to Ryeowook's successful prank and to Kyuhyun getting some of his own treatment!"

Glasses, previously empty, were filled to the brim with Soju as all the members clambered to clink glasses with each other for the toast.

Kyuhyun, holding two glasses, handed one to Ryeowook who was still blushing. Taking the offered glass, Ryeowook shot a questioning glance at the other, unsure as to how Kyuhyun had taken the teasing. Smirking, Kyuhyun held up his glass. "To you, Wookie. The first person to ever play successful prank on me. You got me."

Breath catching, Ryeowook couldn't help but to let out a pleased chuckle. Raising his own glass, he lightly clinked his against Kyuhyun's. They both moved to take the shot of Soju, but Ryeowook couldn't help but to pause, wanting to say one last thing. Seeing Ryeowook stop, Kyuhyun did also.

Looking up at the magnae, Ryeowook gave him a sweet smile. "But, you got me first, Kyuhyun." And without further ado, he gulped down the shot of alcohol in one go. Leaving a shocked Kyuhyun behind, he went to accept another shot with Yesung.

Blinking, Kyuhyun could only stare in disbelief. Looking down into the clear depths of the shot glass, Kyuhyun couldn't help but think something had finally changed. There was no way Ryeowook had been talking about pranks. Elation filled him. In one quick motion, he gulped down the small amount of alcohol. It burned warmly as it went down his throat, but Kyuhyun didn't notice. All he could think about was the little magnae across the room who had captured his heart.

Absolutely nothing or nobody could bring him down today.

000

* * *

><p>AN: I swear, everything I've been writing has been fluff, fluff, and more fluff. I agonized over this chapter until there was a discernible plot in it. This is what I get for watching too many dramas. ^.^ Anyway, I waited to update, because, as I'm sure you all know, SUJU is releasing their fifth album! So, so excited! To celebrate, I made this chapter extra long. Enjoy!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: A fictional story using the members of Super Junior in whatever ways my crazy imagination decides. No ownership whatsoever

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

><p>Kyuhyun wanted to bang his head against the table over and over again. Did he just say something about nothing being able to bring him down today?<p>

Obviously he'd forgotten about the nuisance that was Henry Lau. He'd been so close to pulling Ryeowook aside - so, so close to finding out just what the shorter singer meant by 'you got me first'.

But then _he_ walked in. Suddenly, he no longer existed in that Ryeowook had forgotten all about him in favor of the miniature Canadian boy.

Hmph. The boy wasn't that cute!

He was cuter!

Okay so he was moping. But he had a right to!

Watching Ryeowook faun over the younger boy, Kyuhyun couldn't keep the scowl off of his face even if he tried.

So intent he was on giving the oblivious pair his most lethal glare, that when Heechul-hyung rested a hand on his shoulder Kyuhyun nearly jumped out of the chair.

"Oh, hyung! You scared me."

Heechul gave the evil magnae a knowing look.

"I'm sure I did. If you stared any harder they might actually burst into flames. Don't you think you're being a little obvious?"

"Not obvious enough" Kyuhyun muttered before he could stop himself.

Heechul graced him with a smirk that managed to be both arrogant and fond. How he managed it, Kyuhyun was unsure, but he found himself surprisingly comforted anyway.

"Ryeowook is very self conscious. He would never even consider that you could possibly like him. You should know. He needs patience and time, idiot. You need to show him what he doesn't see in himself - what we see when we look at him."

Surprised at the insightful advice, Kyuhyun gave Heechul a startled look.

"Hyung?"

"What? I can't give you advice anymore?" Heechul demanded, narrowing his eyes at the magnae.

Kyuhyun shook his head vigorously - "Noo - No, of course not. It's just, I didn't think you liked me very much. You've never given me any sort of advice before." Kyuhyun stated hesitantly, body tense just in case he would need to run. You never knew what Heechul-hyung would do. It was always better to be prepared.

Heechul tossed his head back, and turned his face slightly away to look at the person in the corner.

"If I didn't like you, we wouldn't be having this conversation. And anyway, I consider Ryeowook to be like a son to me. Hurt him and you'll have to deal with me. I want Wook-ah to be happy and I know you can make him so. Don't disappointment me."

Leaving a frozen and slightly scared Kyuhyun behind, Heechul strode out of the room without a backward glance.

Kyuhyun continued to stand there gaping. The only thing his mind could piece together was:

Ryeowook - son?

Heechul - father?

Me - dead meat.

Groaning, Kyuhyun let his head hit the table with another thump. Who knew loving Ryeowook could be so dangerous…

Looking right, Kyuhyun realized that Ryeowook was still fawning over the Canadian boy. Huffing, he turned his head in the opposite direction. His eyes landed on Kibum and Donghae attempting to steal food from Shindong's plate without being noticed. The sight, though extremely amusing, did little to lift Kyuhyun's mood.

How was he supposed to make Ryeowook happy if he couldn't even get the man alone? With their busy schedules, it was difficult enough to hold a five minute conversation. Add Henry, and it became impossible to be within five feet of Ryeowook. Every time the boy showed up, he made sure to super glue himself to Ryeowook's side.

And by the way, just when did Heechul find out about his feelings towards Ryeowook anyway? He wasn't that obvious, right?

So what if he tried his best to sit next to Ryeowook whenever possible. So what if he sort of stalked the shorter man during concerts. There were so many of them that no one noticed his behavior right?

But he had to admit - he teased Ryeowook more than any of the other members. He often found himself staring at the shorter singer while on stage at a fan meeting or during a concert without realizing just how long he had been doing so. He initiated physical contact between them more than he did with any other member of Super Junior. Well, maybe except for Siwon, but that was because Siwon treated him like a little brother.

Yet, that could all be explained away as best friend behavior. Then how did Heechul -hyung know?

Without realizing, he mumbled the question out loud.

"It's because you act differently around him."

Startled again, Kyuhyun turned his head to see who had spoken. Spotting Sungmin, he let out a small breath of relief. For a minute there he had thought Heechul-hyung had returned to give more veiled threats. Not that he was scared of Heechul-hyung. Right.

"Sungmin-hyung." Kyuhyun acknowledged, giving the other a slightly confused smile.

Quirking his lips, Sungmin dropped down into the chair next to Kyuhyun.

"It's obvious to anyone who knows you. Around Ryeowook, another side of you opens up. It's not that you change per se, but you become more comfortable - more open."

Furrowing his brows, Kyuhyun tried to comprehend what Sungmin was saying.

"I don't understand. I don't feel like I change around Ryeowook."

Whacking the magnae on the head lightly, Sungmin granted the other an exasperated look.

"Didn't I just say that you don't change? I said you become more comfortable. It seems like a barrier that you use around others unconsciously falls when you're around our eternal magnae. Do you realize that you smile more when Ryeowook is around? You stop casually observing and actually join in when we're on a show or with other artists. You stick to him like a magnet whenever you are together, and you involve him in everything you do."

Kyuhyun blinked slowly.

"Do I really?"

Sungmin nodded once.

"Remember when you first joined Super Junior? You were uncomfortable around us and acted indifferent to everything. Ryeowook was the first person you befriended and became close to. I'm sure it helped that you guys were similar in age and had similar experiences. But, you never stopped growing close to him. Even when you guys stopped sharing a room, you managed to spend most of your free time with Ryeowook. Ryeowook is someone that you know you can trust implicitly and so you unconsciously seek his approval or even his protection."

Kyuhyun opened his mouth to argue over the protection part but was silenced with one look from Sungmin.

"Yes, you do look to Ryeowook for protection even if you don't want to admit. When you're unsure of yourself, did you know that you move to be closer to Ryeowook? Hell, you even follow him around during concerts. How much of the hand holding is for the fan service or actually for the support it gives you?"

Speechless, Kyuhyun could only stare at Sungmin.

"Who do you go to when you have headache? Who do you call when you're bored? Who do you turn to for comfort when you're feeling down? All answers point to Ryeowook. Seeing this, anyone would be able to notice that the relationship between you two is different - it's more than a relationship between friends or a relationship between brothers. Your feelings for him are as clear as day to anyone willing to notice."

Kyuhyun could only shake his head mutely. His mind was in a daze with all the revelations Sungmin was uncovering. Like a habit, Kyuhyun again glanced over to check on Ryeowook. Realizing the significance of his action, Kyuhyun let out a surprised laugh.

Catching the action, Sungmin let out a chuckle himself.

"Yes, you two tend to glance at each other unconsciously. You're interactions are so sickly sweet that I might even get cavities. "

Shaking his head in rueful amusement, Kyuhyun shot Sungmin a silly grin. "And here I thought I was being subtle in my affections toward Ryeowook. I'm surprised half the world doesn't know that I love Ryeowook."

Raising an eyebrow, Sungmin easily pictured the many Kyuwook boards he spotted at concerts. Okay, so maybe half the world didn't know but certainly a good many fans did. You can never hide anything from the fans, Sungmin thought.

Though pleased by the revelations, Kyuhyun still felt troubled about the situation between him and Ryeowook. He just didn't know what to do anymore.

"You're maybe right, hyung, but nothing matters if Ryeowook doesn't acknowledge it. Sometimes I feel like he knows exactly what my feelings are towards him and other times I feel like there's this wall between us that I could never hope to break through. Every step I take forward, Ryeowook takes two back. What am I supposed to do?"

Sighing, Sungmin rested a comforting hand on Kyuhyun's shoulder.

"You have to be patient. Keep doing what you are doing, but remember Heechul-hyung's advice. Unlike you, Ryeowook continues to have strong insecurities. Everyone calls him quiet, but that's only because he's never given the opportunity to speak. He's gotten so used to this treatment that he doesn't even question it anymore. Ryeowook allowed himself to become a background player, but you and I and the rest of Super Junior knows that we wouldn't be where we are right now without him. Unfortunately, he doesn't see that. He still feels like everything he does is not good enough, and so the most important thing to him isn't his own happiness, but ours. You are the only one that can help him."

"I'm not so sure, hyung. Everything I've done hasn't been working. Am I truly the one that can help, Ryeowook?" Kyuhyun whispered, defeat lacing every single one of his words. The dejected air about him hardened Sungmin's resolve to tell Kyuhyun the truth.

"Kyuhyun. Let me say it straight. I know for a fact that Ryeowook likes you."

Eyes wide, Kyuhyun stared at Sungmin in shock.

"How?"

Smiling, Sungmin patted Kyuhyun's shoulder before removing his hand.

"Let's just say I keep a close eye on my adorable dongsaengs."

Kyuhyun eyes narrowed in suspicion. He knew a white lie when he heard it. There was definitely more to the story.

As he thought those words, realization trickled in slowly. Ryeowook was extremely close to Sungmin-hyung. Kyuhyun often spotted the two spending time together either composing songs or cooking in the kitchen. He knew Ryeowook considered Sungmin as something like an older brother, so it wouldn't be a surprise if Ryeowook talked to Sungmin about personal matters. And by personal matters, Kyuhyun thought with mounting glee, that probably included talks about who Ryeowook was interested in.

And Sungmin had just said that he knew for a fact that Ryeowook liked him… which meant that Ryeowook must have told Sungmin that he liked him! Him, Cho Kyuhyun. Holy hell.

The smile that broke out on his face threatened to split his face in half. Some part of him, he realized, still harbored doubt concerning Ryeowook's feelings towards him. He hadn't realized just how much the doubt had festered and grown until its weight had been lifted off his shoulder. To have the doubt gone and to know that Ryeowook did in fact return his feelings made Kyuhyun feel like he was on top of the world. Take that Henry!

Rolling his eyes, Sungmin couldn't help but to give the younger man another whack on the head.

"Don't get cocky, brat. I told you something Ryeowook told me in confidence only because I knew it would help you both to find happiness together. Remember, Ryeowook likes you, but he doesn't feel he has any right too. He probably thinks his feelings will complicate matters or even ruin the friendship between you two. So like everything else, he pushes all of his emotions to the background and chooses to ignore it. Until you can convince him that he's worth it, that he has a right to find happiness, nothing else will work. Do you understand?"

Nodding slowly, Kyuhyun couldn't help but to close his eyes for a second. He had just realized how much of a fool he had been this past week. Here he was, devising plans and plots to tease and flirt with Ryeowook only to miss the true problems hidden underneath. Where he had pushed forward without concern of what was in his way, Ryeowook had probably seen obstacles that seemed impossible to overcome.

He rubbed his face once and then unable to help his self chanced another look at Ryeowook. He watched Ryeowook laugh out loud at something Henry said. Staring at the petite face, Kyuhyun felt his heart stir.

He'd been so intent on pursuing Ryeowook that he'd never considered what Ryeowook might be thinking. Did the eternal magnae even know that ever since he had appeared in Kyuhyun's life, Kyuhyun had not as so much looked at a girl? Did he know that sometimes Kyuhyun felt such affection for the shorter man that he sometimes wanted to take Ryeowook's hand and never let go. Of course not, Kyuhyun thought. He had never uttered such words to Ryeowook. It was no wonder Ryeowook shied away from his advances.

Knowing Ryeowook, the other had probably been killing himself over the thought of things changing between them. Ryeowook had probably thought up every single possible consequence and negative points of a relationship between them, and then beaten himself with them in order to remind himself of what was important. But that was just it, Kyuhyun realized. Ryeowook was thinking about everything else BUT his self. Ryeowook didn't consider his feelings or desires as more important than Kyuhyun's or Super Junior's. That had to change.

And Kyuhyun had every intention of seeing it happen.

Seeing the determination on Kyuhyun's face, Sungmin smiled softly. If anyone could help Ryeowook, it was Kyuhyun. Sungmin had no doubt that Kyuhyun would figure out a way.

Sighing, Sungmin wondered if he really had any right to be lecturing Kyuhyun on his love life when he could barely start his own. Not a second later, his eyes drifted towards a dancing figure in the corner. Eunhyuk was doing some sort of weird robotic dance that instantly made Sungmin smile. Around the dancer, Leeteuk and Kangin were laughing hysterically.

Maybe it was time he started taking his own advice and go after the man he loved, Sungmin thought. 

* * *

><p>AN: I'm so sorry this is late! Classes have started for me and things have been hectic. I'm also interning so I don't have as much free time as I used to :( But anyway, I figured I should stop here because I want the next chapter to deal mostly with Sungmin and Eunhyuk with Kyuhyun and Ryeowook slightly on the back burner for now. Another chapter of Loveable Annoyance will be out soon! Please bear with me.

Once again, thanks for reading!


End file.
